Sleepy Party
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... / Sorry, gak pandai buat summary.../ Gambar buka
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... /** Sorry, gak pandai buat summary... **RnR please... ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 1: Opening**

 **...**

Konoha Gakuen...

"Pe-perkenalkan, Hi-hinata Hyuuga... Mohon bimbingannya minna-san..."

"Ow, nona Hyuuga... Apakah anda sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh?"

"Wah, Kakashi-sensei mulai lagi deh..."

"Yo, Kiba! Mentang-mentang masih jomblo, ada cewek cakep aja langsung di embat..."

"Diam kau, baka Naruto..."

Seorang gadis berambut indigo gelap panjang itu hanya menunduk menahan gugup luar biasa pada dirinya. Sembari bersemu-semu ria, gadis manis itu masih berdiri manis di hadapan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya intens karena suatu alasan. Sedang dirinya menunggu instruksi dari sensei eksentrik di sebelahnya ini untuk mempersilakannya duduk di sebuah kursi, eh, sang sensei malah keasyikan berdebat dengan seorang muridnya. Hingga sadar bahwa ia telah secara tak langsung menelantarkan si murid di sebelahnya, Kakashi segera sadar dan mempersilakan Hinata duduk di bangku pojok kanan paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela. Bukannya ingin memojokkan, tapi karena hanya ada satu bangku itulah yang tersisa untuknya di kelas ini. Satu set kursi yang menyatu dengan papan tempat menulis. Tanpa deret di sampingnya, menjadikan bangku itu berkesan terkucilkan.

Namun, tidak untuk Hinata -nama gadis itu- yang senantiasa dari dulu memang suka menyendiri jika belum terlalu akrab dengan lingkungan barunya.

"Baiklah, jika kalian ingin berkenalan, berkenalannya nanti saja. Keluarkan buk... Naruto! Hormatilah orang tua dihadapanmu ini! Jangan berbicara saat orang lain berbicara, bodoh!" suara Kakashi sedikit meninggi saat mendapati murid terbandel sekaligus terakrabnya itu sedang cekikikan bersama rekannya yang sama-sama berisik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah pecinta anjing, Inuzuka Kiba. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya menatap enteng gurunya itu dan sambil merem ia bilang, "Sudah tahu Kakashi-sensei itu tua, kenapa tadi malah membentak anak yang lebih muda... Ingat lho, itu bisa mengganggu mental psikis seorang anak..."

BUKK!

NYUUT...

Satu penghapus papan tulis melayang tepat di kepala kuning pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Dan setelah si pemilik kepala puas terpekik-pekik ria, muncullah satu benjolah berwarna merah muda yang tiba-tiba muncul kaya tunas kelapa -?- di antara rimbunnya belantara kuning Naruto.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang..." suara Kakashi yang terdengar kembali setelah kejadiaan konyol itu, menjadi hal yang fokus Hinata dengarkan hingga sebuah suara lain yang lebih dekat dengannya memanggilnya. "Pssstt, Hinata..." Hinata menoleh ke samping depan kiri -?- yang ia yakini sebagai sumber suara itu berasal. Dan benar saja, disana nampak seorang gadis dengan seragam yang sama dengannya tengah menengok ke arahnya di antara kepala dan bahu kirinya. Yakin gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu memang memanggilnya, Hinata pun menunjukkan responnya dengan balas menjawab panggilannya. "I-iya..." si gadis bermata hitam pekat itu terlihat sumringah sebelum berkata, "Namaku Matsuri, aku sangat ingin berteman denganmu, Hinata-chan..." gadis itupun menunjukkan senyum termanisnya pada Hinata.

Tak diduga Hinata bila ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara apalagi langsung mengungkapakan bahwa ia ingin berteman baik dengannya di hari pertamanya di sekolah ini, Hinata pun merasa sangat senang dan balas tersenyum pada Matsuri. "S-salam kenal, Matsuri-chan, se-senang berkenalan denganmu..."

"Tadaima..." ucap Hinata saat tiba di rumah. Sambil melepas alas kakinya, sayup Hinata mendengar suara balasan yang semakin mendekat ke tempat ia berada dari arah dapur. "Okaeri..." dan nampaklah kini seorang wanita memakai apron berwarna karamel dan sebuah ember lengkap dengan kocokan di tangannya yang menyambut kedatangan Hinata. Wanita berwajah dan berambut hampir sama dengan Hinata itu tersenyum ramah sambil menghampiri Hinata yang tengah memakai uwabakinya.

"Hinata-chan, kau kelihatan senang sekali hari ini? Bagaimana harimu di sekolah barumu, hm?" wanita itu terus mengocok adonan dalam genggamannya.

"Okaa-san, aku tak menyangka jika di hari pertama ini saja aku sudah mendapat seorang sahabat," Hinata berseri-seri. "Syukurlah... Kukira anak kaa-san satu ini akan kesulitan mendapat teman karena saking pemalunya..."

"Kaa-san..." ibu Hinata itu tersenyum kemudian mulai berbalik arah menuju dapur belakang. "Kalau sudah ganti baju dan istirahat, bantu kaa-san membuat kue untuk perayaan kepindahan di rumah baru kita ini ya... Kaa-san sedikit kesulitan jika tak ada yang bantu. Hanabi-chan ada kursus judo, Neji juga tidak ada, tak mungkinkan, kaa-san menyuruh tou-san membantu kaa-san?" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, "Ha'i!"

Hinata mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya dan kamar kedua saudaranya berada. Setibanya di kamar, ia menutup pintunya dan langsung membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur yang lumayan membal baginya itu. Memandang langit-langit kamar dan tersenyum, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengingat beberapa hari terakhi semenjak ia pindah ke pusat Kota Konoha ini.

Tiga hari lalu keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah dari desa ke pusat Kota Konoha karena urusan bisnis sang ayah. Kediaman Hyuuga yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh kakek dan neneknya, sedang Hinata dan keluarganya memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah yang baru dibangun beberapa saat lalu. Tak ada yang jauh berbeda dengan rumah lamanya, rumah baru Hinata inipun tampak berkesan tradisional namun berpondasikan bahan yang kuat. Hanya saja, yang membedakan adalah desain ruangan dan penataannya yang kini jauh lebih terlihat modern. Yah, keluarga Hyuuga memang terkenal dengan ketaatannya dalam mempertahankan tradisi lama.

Hari pertama Hinata habiskan dengan beristirahat karena terlalu lelah sehabis perjalanan yang lumayan panjang menuju kemari. Hari kedua, keluarganya disibukkan dengan beres-beres rumah dan pendaftaran sekolah ketiga generasi Hyuuga. Hanabi di Konoha Junior High School, sedang Hinata di Senior High Schoolnya. Sedang Neji yang menolak bersekolah di sana, memilih untuk bersekolah di sebuah asrama putra yang juga ada di pusat Kota Konoha, tak jauh dari stasiun kereta api. Hinata jadi berpikir, apakah nii-sannya itu sengaja memilih bersekolah disana karena bisa sewaktu-waktu mengunjungi Tenten di desa menggunakan kereta? Hah, mungkin saja. Dan kenapa, ayah dan ibunya itu tak curiga? Bahkan Hanabi yang menjadi 'penggoda setia' Neji pun tak menyadarinya. Entahlah, Hinata juga tak begitu peduli.

Hari ketiga, semua sudah mulai menjalani aktifitasnya masing-masing, walau Hanabi dan Neji sudah harus langsung disibukkan oleh kegiatan di sekolah baru mereka. Perayaan kepindahan mereka saat ini belum bisa dilakukan, karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan tepat dua hari besok adalah akhir pekan juga tanggal merah, mungkin Neji bisa pulang nanti ke rumah dan makan malam spesial bersama untuk merayakan kepindahan mereka.

Hinata menghela napas. Tak disangakanya hari pertama ia di Kota Konoha ini ia langsung dapat kesan yang baik. Meski ada beberapa hal kecil yang membuatnya kurang nyaman, Hinata masih bisa bersyukur bahwa lingkungan barunya ini cukup baik sebagai awal permulaan. Tadi saja, Hinata sudah mendapat seorang sahabat yang sangat baik padanya dan kebetulan juga, siswi itu juga baru pindah ke Konoha Gakuen...

"Huuh... Mungkin aku akan merindukan Tenten-chan... Tapi, mungkin juga Neji-nii bisa membawanya kapan-kapan bermain kesini. Hihi, lucu rasanya bila Neji-nii yang dingin seperti itu bisa menyukai Tenten-chan yang sangat keras kepala... Tapi, bila dipikir-pikir, mereka itu ada miripnya yah... Sama-sama menyukai bela diri dan memiliki pendirian kuat. Lalu, jika mereka kelak menikah dan memberiku seorang keponakan, seperti apa ya, rupa anak mereka? Pasti sangat lucu dan menggemaskan seperti waktu Neji-nii kecil dulu. Tapi, akan seperti apa anak dari sepasang sejoli yang dingin, keras kepala, jago berantem itu nantinya?..." Hinata agak bergidik memikirkan hal tersebut.

Sedang gadis 15 tahun itu berangan-angan dengan riangnya, ia sampai lupa kalau dirinya punya tugas khusus untuk membantu sang ibu yang kerepotan di dapur. Cepat-cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju lantai bawah ke dapur rumahnya. Mencuci muka dan tangan sejenak, lalu ikut memakai apron ungu lembut bergambar panda kesayannya dan mulai mengotori dirinya dengan berbagai bahan untuk membuat kue.

[Rencana berubah]

Suara halus denting alat makan mewarnai suasana di ruang makan sederhana nan hangat itu. Sang kepala keluarga terlihat tenang dengan ocha hijau di tangannya. Di samping kanan, seorang wanita paruh baya berusia sekitar awal empat puluhan itu terus mengoceh tentang berbagai hal yang lebih menjerumus pada kelakuan putra-putrinya, yang tak jarang juga mendapat protesan dari mereka karena merasa privasi mereka diumbar-umbar. Hinata yang dari tadi terus digoda tentang masalah 'pemuda' oleh Hanabi, hanya bersemu dan terus menyangkal pendapat adik bungsunya itu. Di samping kiri ayahnya, terlihat Neji yang sedang menyumpit nasinya dengan tenang.

Meski Neji terlihat tak acuh dan tenang, tapi kadang-kadang pula ia menyelipi godaan Hanabi pada Hinata dengan beberapa fakta yang ia tahu dan yakini akan membuat gadis berambut coklat itu merasa malu. Tak jarang pula kedua Hyuuga yang sama-sama berwatak keras dan berambut coklat panjang itu berdebat dan bertengkar kecil. Hanabi yang tak mau kalah juga menyinggung-nyinggung tentang Tenten di hadapan Neji yang sukses membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan deathglarenya ke seberang meja, tepat pada seorang gadis yang berada di samping kanan ibunya.

Hinata hanya sesekali tertawa pelan, sebelum ia mulai mengajak bicara orang yang paling di segani di ujung sana. "Ttou-san..." yang dipanggil demikian menoleh menatap anak keduannya. Sejenak, ruang makan itu terlihat sedikit tenang. Hinata menghela napas dan bersiap mengajukan beberapa kata pada ayahnya. Tanpa bersuara pun Hinata tahu bahwa ayahnya itu memerhatikannya, walau hanya lewat tatapan mata. "Mm, bo-bolehkah..." kali ini keadaan ruang makan benar-benar sunyi, karena penghuninya mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya sosok yang berbicara di ruang makan itu. Semua tahu dan semua mengerti, apabila seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengajukan akan sebuah permohonan yang notabenenya sangat jarang ia ajukan kecuali itu adalah hal yang sangat penting, apalagi itu di hadapan ayahnya. Mungkin saja itu adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan sekaligus membuat penasaran. Dan saat si Hyuuga indigo mulai membuka bibirnya, semua mulai memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, keculai Hiashi tentu saja, yang terlihat lebih tenang dan santai.

"B-bolehkah aku..." sejenak Hinata menarik napas sebelum memulai kembali suaranya yang kali ini terdengar lebih lancar dan cepat. "Bolehkah aku menginap semalam di rumah teman?"

...

Suasana benar-benar sunyi beberapa waktu. Tak lama, Hiashi yang akan membuka suaranya terinterupsi oleh suara Neji.

"Tak boleh!" kata Neji tegas. Wah sepertinya mode sister complexnya mulai kambuh.

"N-nii-san..."

"Kita baru pindah beberapa hari disini Hinata, apa kau mau langsung percaya pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal?" Neji menatap Hinata yang berada di samping kirinya. "T-tapi... Ttapi dia adalah orang yang baik... la-lagi pula, besok kan tanggal merah, ha-hanya semalam saja, aku jan..."

"Tidak boleh! Kubilang tidak boleh ya tid..."

"Neji..." suara rendah Hiashi seketika langsung bisa menghentikan suara Neji. Si sulung Hyuuga itu pun kembali pada posisinya dan merangkap kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan agak kesal. Hanabi kembali makan dengan cuek, sedang sang tulang punggung Hyuuga terlihat sedikit cemas dan bersiap mencairkan suasana apabila terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan. Hinata yang mendapat situasi seperti ini hanya bisa menunduk. Hiashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata. Lalu melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, "Hinata..." gadis itu menoleh.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin menginap di rumah temanmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"K-karena, katanya ia tinggal se-sendirian pa-pada malam itu... Ayahnya akan pergi ke luar k-kota, ibunya setiap malam b-bertugas menjaga toko k-kkeluarga mereka, d-dan kakaknya..."

"Kakaknya itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Lalu temanmu itu laki..."

"Neji..." Neji kembali bungkam. "Tak baik menyela pembicaraan orang lain," kali ini ibunya yang angkat bicara dengan nada yang lembut. "Maaf, kaa-san..." setelah cukup tenang, Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk melanjutkan. "A-aku tak tahu, kakaknya laki-laki atau perempuan, ttapi, mungkin pe-perempuan, ka-karena d-dia bilang kakaknya itu akan pergi mmengajar senam pada malam itu..." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit takut.

"Apa alasannya dia memintamu menginap di rumahnya hanya itu?" Hinata mengangguk. "Uhm. D-dia juga baru p-pindah kesini dari Suna, ma-makanya dia ingin akrab denganku karena kami sama-sama m-murid pindahan. A-aku juga merasa senang d-dan nyaman di dekatnya. Ddan permintaannnya tadi, s-sungguh membuatku sangat senang. K-kurasa, hal yang ia tawarkan pa-padaku adalah hal yang m-menyenangkan..." berhenti sejenak. Hinata memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sesama pearl di depannya. Berusaha tidak terlalu gagap.

"K-kumohon, tou-san mengijinkanku..." Neji mendengus. Hiashi nampak berpikir sejenak. Ibu Hinata pun tak tinggal diam dan ingin membantu suaminya untuk memutuskan. "Hinata-chan, rumah temanmu itu dimana?" Hinata akan lebih rileks bila yang mengajak bicara dirinya adalah ibunya.

"Beberapa blok dari sini... Tepatnya, di kediaman Sabaku..." tampak Hiashi sedikit terkejut, sedang istrinya nampak tersenyum. Namun dua detik kemudian ekspresi Hiashi kembali datar. Si ibu mengerti dan menatap suaminya. "Anata..." sepenggal suara lembut itu sudah dimengerti Hiashi. "Hhh..." terdengar helaan napas pendek sebelum ia berkata, "Sabaku adalah rekan bisnis baru Tou-san yang akan bekerja bersama tou-san besok, ke Kiri..." semua nampak terkejut kecuali dua orang tertua itu tentunya. "Tou-san sudah cukup mengenalnya, ia juga baru pindah ke Konoha dari Suna. Ia memiliki empat orang anak, dua laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Kesemuanya juga ikut pindah ke Konoha. Setahuku, dua anak laki-lakinya tinggal di apartemen, dan seorang putrinya sudah menikah. Jadi, ia hanya memiliki seorang putri di rumahnya..." Hinata cukup berbinar oleh penjelasan ayahnya.

"Aku cukup dekat dengan kepala keluarga Sabaku itu, dan dia adalah orang baik-baik. Baiklah, kau boleh menginap di rumahnya, tapi hanya satu malam." Hinata hampir berlonjak kegirangan, kalau saja tak ingat Neji yang menahan kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak, seumur-umur baru kali ini Hinata diperbolehkan menginap di luar rumahnya! Kecuali jika hal itu bukan karena sekolah dan kunjungan kerabat.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu, Tou-san..." dan hanya dibalas oleh dua konsonan 'hn', oleh Hiashi yang kembali menyeruput ochanya. Hanabi hanya mendengus iri kakaknya bisa langsung mendapat teman akrab dan diijinkan menginap di luar oleh ayahnya, ibunya terlihat tersenyum senang, dan tentu saja, Neji mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Tou-san tidak seharusnya langsung memercayai orang yang baru dikenal. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka adalah orang jahat? Dan bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata?"

"Kau terlalu menghawatirkannya. Kapan kau akan memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bisa tumbuh dewasa?" perkataan Hiashi barusan malah membuat kesenangan tersendiri untuk Hanabi. Tanpa sadar ia cekikikan tak jelas yang langsung mendapat tepukan pelan di kepalanya dari sang ibu dan deathglare unlimited -?- dari Neji. Hinata hanya mesam-mesem tak jelas sembari terus menyendokkan pudding blueberry manis ke dalam mulutnya. Ia membayangkan sebetapa menyenangkannya bila ia menginap di rumah Matsuri esok. Mungkin, hal-hal yang biasa menjadi lebih menyenangkan untuknya. Mengingat sahabat barunya itu sangat ceria dan baik, ditambah kelakuannya yang sedikit tomboy seperti Hanabi, membuat Hinata yakin bila ia akan mengalami hal yang sangat tak terlupakan esok. Mungkin...

Mungkin...

Mungkin?

Atau mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari sangat menyenangkan...

Mungkin...

.

.

.

.

 _Atau mungkin tidak..._

TBC

 **Yey! Prolognya udah jadi, anggap aja ini chapter satu *readers: lha, kan ni emang chapter satu?! –plak!***

 **Berhubung Shiro adalah author yang bau-bau kencur, *readers: pantesan dari tadi bau jamu, eh, ternyata ada kencur idup disini* dan masih sangat baru di akun FF, Shiro bakalan langsung ngeluarin dua chapter sekaligus, buat ini fict. *readers: serakah amat..***

 **Pengene diberi judul 'Pajama's Party', tapi biar beda, dikasih deh judul 'Sleepy Party'** **. Sebenernya, Shiro udah buat beberapa chapter, cuma, ngeluarin dua chapter dulu ya, yang lainnya nyusul.**

 **Yosh! Arigatoo buat minna-san yang udah mau baca, apalagi ngereview... Shiro bener-bener senang kalau ada readers yang mau ngereview, sampai jumpa di FF dan chapter Shiro berikutnya...**

 **Ittekimasu... ^_^**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... /** Sorry, gak pandai buat summary... **RnR please... ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 2: Sleep Party**

 **...**

Hinata merasakan sinar hangat yang menerpa kulit putih wajahnya. Menggeliat sedikit dan terasa pegal, perlahan Hinata membuka kedua amethysnya. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap untuk beradaptasi dengan kuantitas cahaya yang ada, hingga erangan kecil membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk bangun termenung di tempat tidur.

"Jam berapa ini?" menolehkan kepalanya pada jam kecil berbentuk kucing di nakas, Hinata melihat jarum pendek jam itu mengarah hampir tepat ke angka enam. "Masih pagi..." Hinata beranjak dari kasurnya dan langsung membereskannya. Setelah meregangkan otot dan melakukan senam kecil, Hinata berjalan ke arah jendela kamar yang menghadap langsung pada taman samping pekarangan rumah. Menyibakkan gorden putih gadingnya, dan mengangkat kacanya ke atas jendela. Seketika, udara sejuk khas musim semi menyambut wajah ayunya yang tak sadar menyunggingkan senyum pada pagi hari ini. Serta merta udara segar itu masuk memenuhi ruang kamar diiringi cahaya hangat lembut sang mentari pagi.

Pagi keempat di Kota Konoha. Awalnya Hinata mengira bahwa udara di kota tak seenak di desa. Nyatanya, dugaannya itu meleset. Tak semua tempat di Kota Konoha ini berudara panas dan pengap. Berterima kasihlah ia pada Hiashi yang sangat pintar memilih lokasi perumahan hijau yang terhindar dari hiruk pikuk kesesakan polusi. Yah, meski Hinata akui udara disini tak sesejuk yang ada di desa.

Setelah puas memandangi guguran sakura juga mekar bunga-bunga, Hinata bergegas mandi dan mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian rumah. Menuju lantai dasar dan menghampiri ibunya yang memasak, ditemani Hanabi yang mencuci sayuran masih lengkap dengan piyama birunya. Hinata menyapa Hiashi di meja makan yang sedang membaca koran pagi ditemani secangkir kopi, dan seperti biasa pula, hanya dijawab gumaman 'hn' olehnya.

"Ohayou Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hanabi-chan..."

"Ohayou Hinata-nee..." jawab Hanabi sambil meletakkan sebuah paprika di ember. "Ohayou Hinata-chan..." ibu Hinata tersenyum tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya menggoreng ikan. Hanabi yang melihat Hinata sudah hadir disana merasa mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur dari ibunya. Yah, gara-gara dirinya yang tak sengaja dipergoki sedang meminum segelas air oleh sang ibu yang baru pulang dari belanja, gadis tomboy itu disuruh membantu Hikari -ibunya- untuk memasak di dapur. Pengennya sih, Hanabi merajuk ingin pergi ke kamarnya lagi... tapi begitu melihat ayahnya yang baru melepas mantel sehabis mengantar si ibu dan beralih ke meja makan, Hanabi jadi ciut dan mengurungkan niatnya itu. Aura sangar seorang Hiashi memang tidak bisa dilawan. Nah, kebetulan sekali, melihat Hinata yang baru turun dan menuju dapur, Hanabi jadi punya kesempatan untuk kabur kembali menuju kamarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk melanjutkan tidur molornya yang sempat tertunda karena kehausan. *didepak Hanabi*

Jam hampir mengarah tepat pada angka tujuh saat beberapa wadah makanan di meja persegi kayu itu mulai bermunculan membawa berbagai hidangan menggiurkan di atasnya. Tak lama, Neji turun menggunakan baju formal yang sangat rapi. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat kendor di bagian atas, namun ketat di bagian bawahnya. Begitu sampai di dapur, seketika langsung tercium aroma mint yang begitu menyegarkan dan membuat sang puteri dan ratu disana tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangannya. Namun tidak bagi sang raja yang langsung mengucapkan kritikan pada satu-satunya pangeran di keluarga itu. *emang keluarga kerajaan *

"Apakah kau bisa makan dengan aroma parfum menyengat seperti ini?" Neji memberengut. "Bisakah Tou-san tidak mengritikku terus? Aku begini kan juga untuk mengantar Tou-san ke stasiun nanti." Hinata terhenyak. Meski hanya menggumam, tapi gumamannya itu masih bisa didengar Hikari dan membuat wanita itu menggunakan apa yang barusan ia dengar untuk menggoda putra tunggalnya.

"Tou-san apa Tou-san?" wanita itu melempar senyum jahil pada Neji saat meletakkan sebaskom sup kare di meja. "Kaa-san bilang apa sih?" Hikari melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku baru ingat bahwa asramamu dekat dengan kereta api yang kita naiki tempo hari. Dan, mungkin juga itu alasanmu menolak bersekolah disini dan memilih bersekolah disana, untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan stasiun. Yang artinya, kau bisa sewaku-waktu mengunjungi Tenten-chan dengan mudah kan?" Neji membeliak sedang Hiashi kini menatap Neji. "Ahh... Mungkin kalau Hinata-chan tadi tidak memberitahuku, mungkin aku tak pernah tahu apa motifmu sebenarnya menolak bersekolah disini, Neinei-chan, hihi..." Neji langsung menatap Hinata horor yang disambut palingan wajah Hinata yang berpura-pura sibuk mencuci sesuatu di washtafle.

"Tadi malam kau khawatir pada Hinata karena masalah pria, sekarang kau sendiri yang ingin mendapat seorang gadis dengan cara seperti itu." Hiashi sedikit memberi argumen. "Sumimasen, Otou-san..." Hikari yang melihat suaminya seperti itu malah mendeathglarenya, dan itu berhasil. "Hhh... bukannya aku melarang atau apa, tapi hal seperti itu jangan terlalu diutamakan. Utamakanlah sekolah dulu, dan dapatkan pekerjaan yang layak untuk keluargamu kelak. Terutama kau Neji. Kau adalah seorang pria, dan tugas seorang pria adalah menafkahi keluarganya. Kau harus bersekolah yang benar, lalu serius dengan orang yang memang kau sukai, dan bahagiakanlah keluargamu kelak." Nasihat Hiashi.

"Baik Tou-san." Neji merasa terilhami dan menjawab mantap akan apa yang Hiashi ucapkan. Sedang Hikari hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Jangan salahkan Neji yang mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis sampai seperti itu. Neji, Hinata, Tou-sanmu dulu pun dulu juga seperti itu. Memohon-mohon pada Tou-sannya Kaa-san agar mengijinkan putrinya yang cantik ini bisa diajak pergi berkencan. Pernah, sampai terpeleset ke sungai gara-gara ingin mengambilkan keranjang Kaa-san yang terjatuh di tanah landai sungai. Huh, tak salah jika Neji mewarisis sifat ayahnya," Hinata terkikik pelan sedang sang ayah merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan di hadapan anak-anaknya oleh isteri sendiri. "Kimi wa..."

"Nani?" tantang Hikari yang seolah tak peduli tatapan tajam Hiashi. Tak berselang lama, semua makanan pun siap tersedia di atas meja makan. Saat Hikari ingin memanggil anak bungsunya, si bungsu pun dengan semangat masa muda –kayak Lee aja- berlari dan hampir tersandung di tangga saking semangatnya. Setelah ditegur dan berdebat-debat ria bersama kakak sulungnya, Hanabi menempati tempat duduknya seperti biasa dan keluarga bahagia itupun mulai memanjatkan doa bersama untuk mensyukuri apa yang telah Kami-sama berikan pada mereka hari ini.

"Itadakimasu..." ditengah-tengah sarapan pagi mereka, Hinata melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Hiashi. "Apakah Tou-san hari ini jadi pergi ke Kiri?"

"Hn. Setelah ini Tou-san akan langsung berganti pakaian dan pergi ke kediaman Sabaku bersama Neji."

"B-bolehkah aku ikut?" Hinata berharap.

"Ini masih pagi Hinata, tak baik berkunjung ke rumah seseorang pagi-pagi seperti ini. Apalagi ini akhir pekan, bisa-bisa kau dikira mengganggu waktu istirahat orang." Hinata nampak murung. Namun kembali memasang wajah senang saat ayahnya berkata, "Nanti akan coba aku tanyakan tentang putri Sabaku itu, dan akan kusampaikan salammu padanya. Dan ada baiknya bila kau kesana saat sore saja." ucap Hiashi tenang tanpa mengalihkan kegiatan makannya.

"Arigatou, Tou-san." Selesai sarapan, Hiashi dan Neji bersiap dengan koper masing-masing untuk menaiki taksi yang telah dipesan. Rencananya mereka nanti akan menumpang pada mobil keluarga Sabaku, karena mobil mereka masih dalam proses perbaikan. Ketiga perempuan yang ada di depan rumah pun mengantar kepergian dua laki-laki tercintanya itu dengan doa mereka. Sedang kedua prianya hanya mengucap pamit singkat seperti biasa.

"Kami pergi Anata, Hanabi, Hinata," Hiashi mengecup kening isterinya lalu mengusap puncak kepala kedua putrinya singkat.

"Mungkin aku akan mengunjungi desa untuk bertemu Tenten dan mengunjungi Jii-san dan Baa-san nanti," dan untuk pertama kalinya, Neji jujur terhadap keluarganya akan tujuannya hari ini. Tak lagi menutup-nutupi lagi dan berusaha bersikap dewasa. Tak peduli jika dirinya terus digoda Hanabi atau Hikari, yang penting ia tak membohongi perasaannya lagi dan itu membuatnya lebih tenang.

"Hati-hati di jalan..." ketiga perempuan itupun mengiringi kepergian anggota keluarga pria mereka dengan melambaikan tangan. Setelahnya, Hinata dan ibunya beres-beres rumah dan berkebun, hal yang lumrah mereka lakukan saat akhir pekan. Sedang Hanabi pamit untuk pergi ke warnet bersama seorang gadis tetangga yang baru dikenalnya.

Seperti yang disarankan oleh Hiashi, hari itu Hinata datang ke rumah Matsuri sekitar jam tiga sore. Tak banyak yang ia bawa, hanya sepasang piyama dan sebuah baju terusan. Berjalan kaki menuju blok utara di mana terdapat kediaman Sabaku, Hinata cukup berjalan saja untuk bisa sampai disana. Yah, karena memang kediaman itu tak sampai berjarak satu kilometer dari blok selatan kediaman Hyuuga. Ditambah lagi karena Hinata ingin lebih bisa mengenal area sekitar juga menikmati udara sore yang khas. Melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di lapangan, melewati area pertokoan dan juga sebuah jembatan di sungai jernih yang dekat dengan pemandian air panas.

Beberapa lama berjalan, Hinata pun sampai di sebuah kediaman yang cukup besar dengan pekarangan luas yang ia yakini adalah rumah Matsuri. Memastikan tulisan yang tertera di sepotong kertas miliknya, Hinata pun semakin yakin kalau ini adalah kediaman keluarga Sabaku. Apalagi di pagar tembok seleher Hinata itu mencantumkan sederet nama yang ia cari. Saat akan membuka gerbang itu, Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata!" tepat dari arah pintu rumah itu muncul sesosok gadis dengan model pakaian santai tengah berlari penuh semangat ke arahnya. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya mendapati Matsuri yang senang akan kehadiarannya.

"Matsuri-chan..."

"Tadi Hiashi-jisan berpesan bahwa kau akan datang sore hari, Hinata-chan..." kata Matsuri sambil membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan mengajak Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam. "Aku tak menyangka bila ayah kita juga saling mengenal, senangnya..."

"Umm! Aku juga kaget m-mengetahui kalau Tou-san ternyata kenal dengan kepala keluarga Sabaku,"

"Ne, mungkin itu takdir," cengir Matsuri sambil memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Setelah masuk, Hinata disuguhkan dengan interior rumah yang didominasi oleh warna putih pada bangunannya, dan warna kecoklatan atau karamel bahkan putih gading pada perabotannya. Sedikit ada warna lain dari beberapa tanaman yang sengaja ditaruh disana yang terlihat kontras oleh ruangan serba putih itu. Meski ada beberapa barang yang berwarna mencolok, tetap saja ruangan tersebut terlihat lebih didominasi warna putih bersih. Kesannya modern, tapi tak bisa dikatakan modern, karena segala yang ada di dalamnya adalah hal lumrah seperti kebanyakan rumah-rumah lain. Hinata tak habis pikir, mungkinkah yang mendesain rumah ini adalah orang yang begitu berbakat di bidang seni?

Seakan mengerti apa yang menyebabkan sahabat barunya ini bengong -diam memandangi interior rumahnya-, Matsuri pun berkata, "Yang mendesain semua ini adalah Tou-san. Memang sebenarnya dari kecil beliau memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang arsitek, yang membangun segala sesuatu agar terlihat unik dan menarik, tapi tidak nyentrik. Terutama berbagai hal yang menyangkut tentang pasir. Pernah dia membayangkan memiliki rumah seperti gua yang berbahankan pasir coklat yang dicampur serbuk emas dan interior ruangan yang berkesan primitif namun tetap modern. Terlihat sederhana tapi aslinya rumah yang biasa seperti kebanyakan orang. Hah... Tou-san memang sering mengungkapkan apresiasinya terhadap seni secara berlebihan, "

"Me-menurutku itu luar biasa,"

"Benarkah? Kukira itu adalah hal yang hanya dipikiran oleh anak kecil yang suka bermimpi saja."

"L-lalu kenapa Sabaku-jisan tidak menjadi arsitek saja?"

"Ojiisan tidak mengijinkan, karena katanya lebih baik ia menjadi seorang pekerja biasa yang masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga, seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Menurut Jiisan, menjadi arsitek itu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Kalau masih saja ada ide di kepala, mungkin akan mendapat kelancaran, tapi kalau sudah habis, gimana coba? Huh, Ojiisan pikirannya pendek sekali, dan Tou-san menyetujuinya begitu saja,"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "M-menurutku... ji-jika aku mempunyai Tou-san seperti itu, aku akan sangat mendukungnya untuk membangun rumah dari pasir emas itu. K-keliahatannya menyenangkan jika tinggal disana," Matsuri melongo, "Heeee?! Kupikir jika Tou-san benar-benar melakukannya, keluarga kami akan seperti tinggal di dalam gua pada zaman prasejarah yang sering diceritakan Anko-sensei itu..." bergidik ngeri Matsuri membayangkannya. Sedang Hinata hanya terkikik geli. Tapi, jujur saja. Ia tak bohong dengan pendapatnya tadi itu.

"Awalnya aku juga terkejut dan takjub akan pindah ke rumah yang terkesan blasteran seperti ini. Tapi, aku menyukainya!" percakapan mereka sore itu diakhiri dengan naiknya Hinata dan Matsuri ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamar bungsu Sabaku itu berada.

"Huuft..!" Matsuri menghempaskan tubuhnya lumayan keras diatas kasur empuknya. Walau sebenarnya tak terasa sakit, ekspresi di wajahnya meringis seakan ia sedang mengalami sakit yang luar biasa. Hinata yang menyusul di belakangnya dengan membawa dua gula-gula berwarna pink itu hanya ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang Matsuri sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa Matsuri-chan merasa lelah?" Matsuri menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil cemberut. "Bukan lelah, tapi sangat lelah! Kenapa anak-anak kecil tadi itu menyuruhku memanjat pohon hanya untuk mengambilkan bola mereka yang tersangkut? Bahkan mereka tak mengenalku, aku juga tak mengenal mereka. Dan, hell! Apa aku dianggap seperti anak laki-laki?! Masa' seorang gadis disuruh memanjat? Menyebalkan!" Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Tapi Matsuri-chan sangat ahli dalam memanjat pohon," sedikit 'pujian' Hinata itu membuat Matsuri hanya bisa mendengus. "Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan,"

"Yah... jalan-jalan kita sore ini lumayan menyenangkan!" Matsuri membenarkan perkataan Hinata. "Ow, kau kan belum kuperkenalkan dengan Kaa-san. Ayo, kuperkenalkan dulu, jadi nanti kau tidak terkejut." Matsuri menarik tangan Hinata.

"M-memangnya setiap hari, Sabaku-basan tidak ada di rumah?" dalam perjalanan, Hinata bertanya pada Matsuri.

"Hm, tidak juga. Hanya saja untuk beberapa malam ke depan pegawai yang biasa menjaga toko pada malam hari sedang mengunjungi keluarganya yang sakit, jadi mulai saat ini Kaa-san yang menjaga toko itu pada malam hari. Kau tahu lah, toko itu buka dua puluh empat jam non stop."

Hinata dan Matsuri berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko yang lumayan besar tepat di seberang rumah keluarga Sabaku. Di atas toko itu terdapat tulisan dari huruf kanji bertuliskan Ai no Mise. Nama yang lucu.

Memasuki dalam toko, nampaklah suasana yang sepi di dalamnya tanpa seorang manusia pun. Memang, toko yang baru dibuka setelah beberapa saat vakum karena beberapa alasan itu masih dalam tahap penataan barang jualannya. Pintunya pun masih berpalang 'close' meski tidak dikunci. "Kaa-san!" terdengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras saat kedua gadis itu memasuki toko yang sepi itu. Matsuri dan Hinata berlari ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati seorang wanita yang mirip Matsuri tengah terduduk dengan beberapa makanan kaleng di atas tubuhnya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa duduk di lantai seperti itu? Nanti kalau masuk angin bagaimana?"

"Heee, kamu yang mengagetkan Kaa-san sampai terpeleset seperti ini," si ibu itu mencoba berdiri dibantu Matsuri yang hanya bisa cengar-cengir melihat ibunya. "Hm?" mengerti arah pandangan nyonya Sabaku kini beralih padanya, Hinata gelagapan dan segera membungkuk memberi salam. "H-halo..."

"Ah, Kaa-san, perkenalkan, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Teman baruku di sekolah yang sama-sama murid pindahan sepertiku itu lho..."

"Oh, kamu teman barunya Matsuri ya? Hyuuga Hinata? Nama yang manis, sama seperti orangnya," ibu Matsuri itu mendekati Hinata lalu merangkul pundak Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat kasir. Mengabaikan Matsuri yang dibuat pundung di sudut rak makanan kaleng.

"Uhm, a-ano... mm..."

"Panggil saja aku Karura-bachan,"

"Okaa-san! Bolehkah aku mengambil beberapa bahan makanan untuk kuolah? Mungkin nanti malam aku dan Hinata akan mencoba kreasi memasak untuk mengisi waktu,"

"Heeeh, memangnya kau bisa masak?!"

"Uh, Kaa-san terlalu meremehkanku. Kali ini aku sudah mempelajari semua buku resep Kaa-san. Dan aku yakin, aku bisa membuat Boome Habanero... ciptaan Kaa-san!" Matsuri mengepalkan kedua tangannya berapi-api.

"Eeehh?! Kau yakin?!" Karura seolah tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Karura pasrah dan membiarkan anak bungsunya itu mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di tokonya. Sembari menunggu Matsuri dengan kesibukannya, Karura berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Hinata.

Tak dirasa hari mulai menjelang malam. Saatnya para manusia di muka bumi ini pergi membersihkan badan mereka dan bersantai sembari menunggu wanita di rumahnya memasak makan malam. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan Matsuri. Seorang pegawai di toko Karura sudah datang, sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah sejenak untuk membersihkan diri. Namun sebelum itu, ia menawari Hinata sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan, kau tak mau mengambil beberapa bahan untuk memasak bersama Matsuri nanti?" Hinata menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak perlu, Karura-basan."

"Ne, tak usah sungkan. Kuyakin gadis sepertimu akan lebih pandai mengolah sedikit bahan daripada anak itu. Walau bahan yang ia gunakan banyak dan berkualitas, sangat kecil kemungkinan yang bisa menjamin kalau masakan Matsuri nanti akan terasa nikmat," Karura melirik Matsuri yang gondok dikatai oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Cepatlah, mumpung ini kesempatan langka. Kau tak perlu bayar, Hinata-chan. Sangat jarang Kaa-san memberikan kesempatan seperti ini pada orang lain. Kau tahu lah, ibu-ibu jaman sekarang itu kebanyakan pel..."

DUKK!

"Ittai!"

"Urusai na! Jangan dengarkan dia, ambil saja beberapa bahan yang kau mau. I-ni pe-rin-tah." Karura menekankan kata terakhirnya. Mau tak mau, Hinata pun menuruti saja apa kata Karura. Tak banyak yang ia ambil, hanya beberapa bahan sederhana seperti keju, tofu, telur, beberapa bumbu dapur dan bahan lain untuk membuat jenis makanan manis. "Hanya itu?" Hinata mengangguk. "A-arigatou,"

Kedua gadis belia itupun pulang bersama Karura ke kediaman Sabaku. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka berpisah di tangga rumah. "Kalau masakannya sudah jadi, aku harap kalian mau membaginya untuk kucicipi ya?"

"T-tentu saja, Karura-basan." Hinata tersenyum. "Yosh, kuharap Kaa-san tak menghabiskan masakanku, ne?" Karura berdecak. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit khawatir jika harus memakan masakanmu nanti. Kuharap, Boome Habaneroku tidak jatuh imagenya di tanganmu, huhuhu..." Karura tersedu *lebay amat*. "Iie! Jangan salahkan aku nanti. Masakakan Kaa-san saja yang aneh, dan sulit dibuat. Demo... demi mendapat pengakuan dari Kaa-san, aku akan berjuang! Semangat!"

Toweweweweng...

Matsuri pundung ditinggalkan Karura yang sudah menghilang dari sana. "Ja-jadi, da-dari tadi aku berbicara sendiri?"

TING!

"Aaaaaa! Menyebalkan!"

 _"... Tak selamanya, impian itu... bisa diraih. Segala sesuatu y-yang abadi, sangat mustahil di dunia -kita, memang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu... ta-tapi, mungkin kita bisa... merubah ma-masa depan... A-aku, uhuk-uhuk! Uhuk- uhuk!..."_

 _"Maki! Ti-tidak, tidak...! Jangan tinggalkan aku Maki, kumohon! Bertahanlah!"_

 _"Saji, a-aku titipkan... Ruka pa-padamu... jaga di-dia, baik-baik..."_

 _"Maki! Maki!MAKIIII...! TIDAAAAK...!"_

"Hoaaamh..."

"Hiks! Hiks!"

 _"Maki, aku mencintaimu... Maki, jangan tinggalkan aku... Maki... Hh, MAKII! Huh... uh... HUAAAAAARGHH...!"_

"Uhuhuhu... ddzhrrttt..."

"Hah, membosankan!" Matsuri melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil sandaran di punggung sofa. Hinata yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya menangis melihat dorama malam itu menghabiskan hampir satu pack tisu jumbo hanya untuk menghapus air mata dan mengeluarkan ingusnya.

Hah... waktu hampir tengah malam seperti ini tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali menonton televisi. Semua hal menyenangkan yang Matsuri catat sebagian sudah mereka lakukan. Namun karena Hinata yang kelelahan, jadi Matsuri mengalah untuk menemani sahabatnya itu menonton dorama saja. Sebenarnya, masih banyak yang Matsuri ingin lakukan bersama Hinata. Tapi, ya... mengalah sajalah untuk kali ini.

Jam menunjukkan arah di antara angka sepuluh dan sebelas. Kedua gadis itu masih tetap tak ingin tidur ataupun merasa kantuk. Semangatlah yang membuat mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi. Tapi jika seperti ini waktu yang mereka habiskan, rasa-rasanya Matsuri ingin tidur saja. Dan saat melihat berderet-deret tulisan di layar hitam tivi datarnya, Matsuri merasa ada kesempatan untuk mengajak Hinata beraktivitas lagi.

"Hina-chan, acara memasak tadi kita tunda, bagaimana kalau kita memasak sekarang? Lagi pula, aku juga sedikit lapar," Hinata mengangguk. Keduanyapun melesat ke arah dapur dan membongkar isi lemari es untuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan.

Hinata memecahkan sebutir telur ke atas gumpalan tofu sutera dalam wadah kaca. Memasukkan beberapa bahan lainnya lalu melumat adonan itu hingga tercampur halus dan rata. Hinata tampak santai dalam hal masak-memasak. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri sedikit enggan untuk memasak malam-malam begini, karena rasanya aneh dan tidak terbiasa. Sebenarnya ingin sekali rasanya Hinata mencoba berkreasi namun ia sungkan, sebab ini bukan dapur rumahnya.

Beda Hinata, beda lagi dengan Matsuri. Gadis aktif itu terus sibuk dengan sendirinya. Begitu semangat seriusnya ia saat memasak. Mondar-mandir dan terkesan tergesa saat mencampurkan bahan masakannya. Tak jarang pula bahan-bahan itu belepotan mengotori area sekitar kompor dan washtafle. Begitu terlihat berantakan dibanding gadis sebelahnya yang terlihat terang benderang bersih rapi dalam mencampurkan adonan.

Tapi yah... kelakuan Matsuri yang seperti itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Sesekali gadis indigo itu tersenyum pelan saat Matsuri mengomel atau terpekik oleh suatu hal yang tak jelas. Diliriknya beberapa kreasi yang diciptakan Matsuri, Hinata bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Berblok-blok keju yang tak jelas dicampur oleh tepung basah atau telur itu terlihat bercampur tak rata dan berantakan. Dan Hinata semakin menatapnya horor saat Matsuri memblender banyak sekali cabe habanero merah dan menuangkan semuanya dalam adonannya itu.

"M-matsuri-chan... e-eto..."

"Ini adalah resep andalan Okaa-san yang paling spesial. Boome Habanero. Rasanya sangat enak dan eksotis, dengan bahan mencengangkan yaitu si habanero merah segar ini. Aku sudah lama mempelajari dan mencatat resepnya. Dan saat ini, aku akan berusaha membuatnya menandingi kelezatan Boome buatan Kaa-san!" sambil menyalakan mixer, Matsuri menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum bangga. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan kegiatan matsuri saat ini. Tapi...

GGREEEENG...NGNGNG!

"Chaaaa!" Matsuri yang berniat meratakan adonannya dengan mixer, malah membuat adaonan itu semakin tak berbentuk dan acak-acakan karena pengendalian mixernya terlihat sangat kaku. Mencoba lagi, Matsuri malah kecipratan adonan pedas itu sedikit di matanya. Segera ia matikan mixernya lalu cepat-cepat membasuh wajahnya di washtafle.

"Matsuri-chan, d-daijoubu ka?" Hinata sangat khawatir.

Matsuri mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya lalu menenangkan Hinata yang khawatir padanya. "Aku tak apa. Huh, kenapa mixernya jadi rusak bila aku yang menggunakannya, sih?" Matsuri masih mengucek matanya. Hinata tersenyum. "Mixernya tak rusak. Mu-mungkin karena Matsuri-chan belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Umm... Ka-kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu. Berikan saja a-aku instruksi,"

"Souka?" Hinata mengangguk. "Iyoosh! Oke, kau mixer bahan tadi dan aku akan menyiapkan adonan pelapisnya." Hinata hanya menuruti apa kata Matsuri. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya, jenis makanan apa sih yang mau dibuat Matsuri itu? Jika dilihat-lihat, bahan untuk membuat kue sudah semua ia masukkan. Tapi kenapa tadi dia bilang masih harus membuat adonan pelapis? Apa ia mau membuat pie? Tapi, jika pie, kenapa isinya berupa bahan komplit untuk kue seperti ini? Apa isinya juga akan berbeda dengan yang ini? Sespesial itukah kue ciptaan nyonya Sabaku itu? Hah... memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Hinata pening. Ia pun mulai merapikan adonan yang belepotan untuk kembali dalam jangkauan wadah adonan menggunakan pelumat. Dan mulai memixernya dengan tenang. Matsuri sempat melongo begitu melihat tangan terampil Hinata dalam mengolah-olah bahan.

"Nah, sudah halus. Selanjutnya apa?" Matsuri menyolek sedikit adonannya dan mencicipinya. "Hoeek... ke-kenapa terasa aneh begini? Aku yakin semua yang dibutuhkan sudah kumasukkan dengan takaran yang tepat." Matsuri mengeluarkan note pan jangnya dan langsung berjengit. "Ah, aku lupa beberapa bahan lainnya! Hinata-chan, tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan ke toko dulu, jaaa!" dan Matsuri pun langsung melesat meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dalam keadaan melongo kaya' sapi ompong. "M-matsuri-chan tadi bilang apa? Ku-kurasa, dia bicara terlalu cepat..." Hinata pun hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya sampai tiba-tiba lampu dapur mati mendadak.

PETT!

Hinata kaku di tempat. Ia bukanlah gadis yang seta merta akan takut dengan kegelapan, hanya saja keadannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuatnya sedikit kaget. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mendapat kesadarannya kembali. "A-apa sedang pemadaman?" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Seluruh ruangan di rumah itu gelap gulita. Hinata berniat mengambil ponselnya di kamar Matsuri saat telinganya menangkap suatu suara.

Tap... tap... tap...

Seperti suara langkah kaki. Namun seperti bukan langkah kaki biasa. Suaranya lebih pelan dan terkesan ditahan. Hinata mulai merinding. Perlahan, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mencari asal suara itu. "M-matsuri-chan, kk-kau kah itu?" tak ada jawaban. Hinata semakin ketakutan. Dilihatnya sekelabat bayangan hitam yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya dari pintu depan. Hinata mundur dan bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil terus mengawasi bayangan hitam itu.

Tes...

Sebutir keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung meluncur dari pelipis Hinata. Sungguh, keadaan ini membuatnya terpaksa bersenam jantung. Rumah ini kosong, hanya ada dirinya. Ditambah lagi ini bukan rumahnya. Mau minta tolong ke siapa dia?

Tap...

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Hinata menahan napas saat bayangan itu tiba di undakan rumah yang dibarengi kilat petir yang langsung disusul hujan lebat. Hinata hampir copot jantungnya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis saat bayangan itu terlihat sedang melepas alas kakinya dan mengendap-endap ke arahnya.

"M-matsuri-cchan..." ingin hinata meneriakkan nama itu namun yang keluar hanya cicitannya yang tak terdengar ditelan oleh guntur di luar sana. Saat bayangan itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, Hinata langsung melesat ke arah dapur dan mengambil sebuah batang sapu. Dengan gemetar, Hinata memegang sapu itu dan kembali mengawasi sosok misterius di ujung sana dari balik tembok dapur. Dapat dilihat saat kilat petir lewat, sosok itu memakai mantel hitam dan sedang membelakangi Hinata. Terlihat secara hati-hati ia mengobrak-abrik buffet keluarga Sabaku sambil membungkuk. Hinata berspekulasi bahwa ia adalah pencuri. Mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Hinata mendekati sosok itu. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang disertai tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Napas Hinata memburu, namun ia tetap mencoba memberanikan dirinya.

Langkah Hinata terhenti saat sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan diam. Hinata menelan ludah.

CTARR! DUARRR! ZRESSSS!

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras dengan volume petir yang juga ikut naik. Sosok itu masih dalam posisinya membuat Hinata hanya bisa mematung dibuatnya. Posisi Hinata saat ini benar-benar tak menguntungkan. Gadis itu terus menahan dirinya agar tak berteriak dan mengatur napasnya yang terasa semakin memburu. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan berbulir-bulir keringat dingin yang keluar membasahi tubuh mungilnya.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Keadaan itu sungguh mencekik Hinata. Berniat mengakhiri ini semua, Hinata mati-matian menekan rasa takutnya dan bersiap mengayunkan batang sapunya. Disaat bersamaan sosok itu menoleh sedikit ke arahnya dan berkata,

"Siapa kau?"

"HYAAAAAAT...!"

TBC

 **Yosh! Ini dia chapter dua yang udah Shiro janjiin. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya...**

 **Maaf kalau Shiro seenak dengkulnya namain Ibu Hinata tercinta dengan nama Hikari. Secara gitu, rasanya amat gak enak kalau ibunya Hinata tuh gak punya nama. Jadi, waktu mikir-mikir nama apa yang tepat, langsung deh... nama Hikari melintas begitu aja. Yah, itung-itung huruf awalnya sama ama keluarga Hyuuga tercinta. Meski Neji beda sendiri *Neji dibuat pundung***

 **Ne, chapter berikutnya Shiro janji bakal update secepetnya kalo gak ada hambatan. Yah, sebenernya ini udah Shiro selesein beberapa chap, cuma Shiro updatenya ngangsur aja ya... *plak!**

 **Wokeh, makasih bagi readers yang mau baca fict abal ini, apalagi kalo mau ngereview. Shiro seneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng... banget, dan gak akan bosen-bosennya minta review-an dari para readers yang kawai-kawai ni... *readers: penjilat lu!***

 **Sampai jumpa di FF dan chapter Shiro berikutnya...**

 **Ittekimasu... ^_^**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... /** Sorry, gak pandai buat summary... **RnR please... ^^**

11.26 pm

'Kuharap semua sudah tidur. Akan sangat merepotkan jika aku ketahuan.'

Sesosok bayangan hitam berjalan menuju blok utara dalam keheningan malam. Rata-rata semua lampu yang ada disana sudah padam dengan sedikit nyala lampu jalan yang masih bertahan. Sesekali, angin malam yang berhembus pelan menerpa kulit putihnya yang cukup kebal oleh hawanya. Langkah kaki yang membawanya hingga melewati sebuah lampu jalan yang sekarat, seakan mengartikan bahwa tekad lampu itu benar-benar kuat meski sudah seharusnya dipensiunkan.

Langit mendung mulai menampakkan gejala air bahnya. Perlahan, miliyaran tetesan kecil dingin itu menuruni mendung untuk terjun bebas ke bumi. Sosok hitam yang juga bertudung itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak mau bila ia harus mengambil resiko berhujan-hujanan malam ini. Langkahnya sedikit tercekat saat mendapati tempat yang masih memancarkan cahaya terangnya di tengah malam sunyi. Sedikit waspada dan mengendap, ia mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian para penghuni yang ada di dalamnya. Targetnya bukan toko itu, tapi rumah besar di depannya. Ia sudah tahu betul tempat untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkannya. Dan apabila pemilik rumah itu tahu jika ia berusaha mengambilnya, maka habislah riwayatnya.

Tangan pucat itu bersiap akan melompati pagar batu berukirkan 'Sabaku', saat tiba-tiba penerangan yang ada disana mendadak padam. Meski sedikit tersentak, namun sosok itu tak ambil pusing dan segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melesat menuju arah pintu. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan hawa dingin saat menyadari dari tadi dirinya hanya berbalutkan mantel hitam yang tak cukup hangat untuk menangkal serangan angin malan juga air gerimis yang dari tadi terus menghujaminya. Tak peduli, ia masih berhati-hati saat meraih kenop pintu yang tak disadarinya ternyata telah terbuka sedikit.

'Tak dikunci?'

Pelan ia memasuki rumah itu agar tak ada yang mencurigainya. Keadaan gelap gulita itu membantu penyamarannya kali ini. Tapi hal itu juga menyulitkannya untuk melihat. Ia harus ekstra berhati-hati. Pelan, ia berusaha melepas sepatunya, menyembunyikannya dibalik rak agar tak semakin dicurigai.

CTARR! DUARRR!

ZRESSSS!

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras dengan volume petir yang juga ikut naik. Kilatnya sedikit membantu penglihatannya. Untunglah lantai rumah ini tidak terbuat dari kayu. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa deritannya membuat ia tak bisa bergerak leluasa.

CTARRR! TTAR!

Sekali lagi kilat membantunya menemukan tempat dimana terdapat benda yang dicarinya. Ia mulai otak-atik buffet ukuran sedang di ruang tengah itu saat firasatnya mengatakan ada yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia berhenti dan coba menajamkan pendengarannya. Benar, ternyata ia mendengar suara napas yang memburu dibelakangnya -walau samar.

Sosok itu menegakkan punggungnya dibarengi kilat yang disusul gelegar guntur diluar. Hujan masih deras, dan hawa diruangan itu semakin dingin karena penghangat ruangan di rumah itu tak bisa dinyalakan –karena pemadaman-.

Sosok itu masih diam bergeming. Mencoba memastikan firasat dan pendendengarannya itu benar atau tidak. Dugaan itu semakin kuat saat perlahan hawa di punggungnya sedikit berbeda. Yakin dengan instingnya, sosok itu mencoba membalikan badannya untuk bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

Tapi...

"HYAAAAAAT...!"

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 3: Meet**

 **...**

"HYAAAAAAT...!"

BUK! BUK! BUK!

"Aw! Hey! A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Hey, hentikan!"

"Si-siapa kau?! M-mau apa kau kemari?!"

JTEKK!

Lampu kembali menyala tapi Hinata tetap mengayunkan batang sapunya.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Bisa melihat dengan jelas kembali, sosok itu dengan mudah menangkis sapu yang dipegang Hinata dan melemparkannya hingga menghantam tembok sebelum gagangnya terpisah dari sabutnya. Hinata terkejut dan mundur selangkah. Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Terlihat dari keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya yang juga bergetar hebat. Mata putihnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat tatapan tajam di hadapannya yang begitu membuatnya mati rasa.

"Siapa kau?! Kenapa memukulku?!" wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung yang menutupi kepala dan setengah wajahnya. Hanya menyisakan dua bola mata tajam yang memicing ke arahnya.

"S-siapa..."

"Aku bertanya harusnya kau yang jawab!" suaranya mulai meninggi. Hinata menelan ludah. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tangannya yang sedari tadi bertaut di atas dadanya coba ia rilekskan dengan menjuntaikannya di samping tubuhnya –meski ia mengepalkannya kuat-kuat. Badannya ia tegakkan sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menentramkan pacu jantung dan menekan rasa takutnya, Hinata mulai berani membuka matanya dan menatap sosok itu tajam meski jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia ragu.

"T-tolong j-jjawab dulu pertanyaanku!" sosok itu mendengus lalu ia menyedekapkan tangannya di dada.

"Kau keras kepala. Cepat pergi dan jangan beritahukan hal ini pada sia..."

"Ka-kalau kau tak menjawabn-nya, a-aku akan teriak!" Hinata memotong ucapannya cepat. Terlihat sosok itu mengernyitkan sisi di atas matanya, menandakan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Apa kau mau..."

"TOOLOOOOOOOOONG...! ADA PENCUR... em, emh!" Hinata langsung bungkam saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar membekap mulut mungilnya. Tangan pucat yang dingin. Itulah kesan Hinata terhadap sentuhan kulit yang bergesekan dengan kulit wajahnya.

"ERGMMMH!"

"Jangan berteriak!" Hinata meronta sekuat tenaga dan berusaha menggigit tangan itu. Berhasil! "ARGH!"

"Ah, ahrrgh... TOL-... ERGHM...!" namun dengan cepat pula sosok itu kembali membekap mulut Hinata lagi. Kali ini ia membekapnya lebih erat sembari mencoba membatasi pergerakan tubuh Hinata dengan mengekangnya.

Hujan di luar sana membuat Hinata berpikiran bahwa kejadian yang menimpanya kini mirip dengan yang ada di tv-tv. Dimana seorang pembunuh bayaran yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya di tengah hujan badai seperti ini dengan sadisnya. Lalu berniat menculik si gadis kecil untuk dijual oragn tubuhnya ke orang asing. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hinata tak bisa berpikir jernih sehingga ia masih meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Hey, diamlah!"

"L-llebphaasss-kkhan a-aakhuhhh...!"

Meski sudah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Hinata masih tak bisa melepaskan diri dari sosok misterius itu. Dirinya semakin ciut dan ingin menangis jika saja ia tak mendengar suara yang membuat harapannya kembali lagi.

"HINATA-CHAAN!" oh, syukurlah! Ternyata Kami-sama masih berbaik hati mau menolongnya. Di balik tembok yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah, Hinata melihat Karura dan Matsuri berlari tergesa ke arahnya.

"HINATA-CHAN ADA APAA?! KENAPA TERIAK-TERI... GAARA?!"

...

Karura membelalak mengetahui putranya yang tak mau tinggal di rumahnya ini tiba-tiba ada di depan matanya. Dengan –ehm!- posisi yang seolah-olah –ehem!- tengah –ehm!- memeluk Hinata erat –ehm!- dari belakang –ehem!-.

"Eeehhh?!"

"Gaara-niisan..."

"HOAAAH?!" Karura dan Matsuri menjerit bersamaan. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya saling berpandangan dan memunculkan sebuah senyum yang membuat Gaara –nama sosok itu- memandang mereka dengan tatapan horor. Kedua insan itu masih dalam posisinya dengan Hinata yang shock terpaku, kaget luar biasa dengan Gaara yang hanya bisa kaku di tempat.

"Ehehehe..." pasangan ibu dan anak itu tiba-tiba tertawa aneh. Hinata yang melihatnya merasa takut dan perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kalau kalian ingin berduaan, lanjutkan saja, jangan pedulikan kami..."

"Souka... anggap saja kami tidak ada..." Gaara segera menyadari tingkah menggoda adik dan ibunya. Buru-buru ia melepaskan Hinata dengan sedikit mendorongnya menjauh. Sambil membuka tudung kepalanya Gaara berkata,

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti itu. Sebenarnya, siapa dia?"

"E-eh?" Hinata kaget. Sepertinya pemuda ini salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tindakannya sangat tidak sopan tadi. Ia merasa sangat malu sekaligus merasa bersalah pada pemuda berambut merah di dekatnya ini.

"Uh, ss-sumimasen... a-aku tidak tahu, ka-kalau... ehm... um..."

"Namanya Gaara. Dia adalah kakak ketigaku," Matsuri menyahut. Hinata kembali ingin menyuarakan rasa bersalahnya saat pemuda itu dengan cepat langsung memotongnya. Ya, sifat asli Hinata yang terlalu memperdulikan orang lain itu harus ia tahan seperti menelan pil pahit.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Aku pergi dulu." Gaara mulai melangkah namun dicegat Karura. "Eh, kau mau kemana lagi? Kau baru datang kesini kenapa harus buru-buru pergi? Lagi pula, apa tujuanmu kesini, hm? Kau ingin mengambilnya, eh?" Gaara terhenyak. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki tindakannya terhadap gadis bermata putih itu tadi. 'Membuang waktuku saja.' batinnya.

11.43 pm

Gaara duduk di sofa tunggal yang berseberangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Karura. Disisi kanan Karura, Hinata dan Matsuri duduk berdampingan. Suasana ruang tengah keluarga Sabaku itu terasa sunyi semenjak Karura menyuruh –lebih tepatnya memaksa- Gaara duduk barang sejenak untuk menginterogasi putranya itu. Tapi yang terjadi disini hanyalah keheningan. Karura masih terdiam dengan pemikirannya. Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya irit bicara, menikmati saja keheningan yang memang menjadi favoritnya ini. Matsuri memainkan kukunya dengan kuku lainnya -bosan-. Apalagi Hinata. Jangan ditanya lagi apa yang gadis Hyuuga itu sedang lakukan. Yang pasti hanya menunduk dan merasa sangat malu. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang kata apa yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahnya karena telah berani memukul Gaara dan menyebutnya pencuri -agar batinnya merasa tenang dan tidak merasa bersalah lagi. Saat hampir selesai merangkai beberapa deret kata yang dirasanya bagus, Hinata harus menguntai kata yang baru karena blong oleh pembicaraan Matsuri yang tiba-tiba.

"Okaa-san, cepat katakan dan aku tidak mau lagi ada dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini," Karura menghela napas berat sebelum menuruti perkataan anak bungsunya itu. "Gaara," yang dipanggil hanya merespon sedikit dengan mengangkat wajahnya pada wanita yang merupakan ibu kandungnya itu.

"Heh... sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"

"Sampai Tou-san melepaskanku untuk menjadi penerusnya." Karura mendesah -lagi-

"Kau tahu, ini semua juga demi kebaikanm..."

"Demi kebaikan Tou-san." Karura hampir hilang kendali. "Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang tua, Gaara." Anaknya yang satu ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. "Gomen." Meski kata maaf yang ia luncurkan, tapi pada kenyataannya ia mengucapakan kata itu dengan ekspresi datar tanpa arti. "Jika saja ayahmu melihat kau ada disini, ia pasti akan langsung mengurungmu." Karura memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kali ini kau beruntung, berhubung ayahmu sedang ada urusan bisnis di Kiri, ia tak bisa menghukummu." Gaara tetap diam. "Demo, tidak ada ayahmu bukan berarti kau bisa lolos kali ini. Kaa-san yang akan memberimu hukuman." Gaara mendesah lelah. 'Hal konyol apa lagi?' pikirnya.

"Tidak sulit, semalam ini saja kau harus menginap disini sampai besok siang." Karura tersenyum penuh arti. Matsuri menoleh ke arah Gaara dan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. 'Ma-malam ini? S-seorang pria? M-malam ini?' Hinata membatin. Gaara hanya melirik sedikit kedua gadis di hadapannya sebentar.

Kembali ke Hinata.

Gadis itu kini tampak shock. Kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya meremas baju terusan ungu lembut yang ia gunakan. Sedikit kasihan dengan baju itu yang harus kusut tak berbentuk karena remasan tangan Hinata. Tubuhnya samar terlihat menahan getar. Matanya terpejam erat untuk menahan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di kelopaknya.

'Me-menginap, ssatu rumah... b-bersama seorang p-pria?' Hinata terus mengumandangkan kata-kata itu dalam pikirannya.

Siapa yang tak tahu Hyuuga Hinata? Gadis pemalu dan lemah lembut dari keluarga Hyuuga itu sangat jarang terlihat akrab dengan seorang pria selain ayah dan kakaknya. Bahkan, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata itu phobia sama anak cowok. Kabar miring yang bener-bener nyeleweng. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, jika Hinata kali ini shock mendengar kabar akan serumah dengan seorang pemuda –meski tidak satu kamar *plak!-.

Pasalnya, ia telah berjanji dan mengatakan pada keluarganya kalau ia akan menginap di rumah temannya tanpa kehadiran seorang pria pun. Lantas, kini janji dan perkataannya itu tak bisa dipegang lantaran di depan matanya sudah ada seorang pemuda stoic yang terlihat biasa saja akan hal itu –mengingat ini adalah rumahnya-. Hal itu mengartikan bahwa Hinata telah melanggar janjinya. Hinata membohongi kakak dan ayahnya. Hinata mulai merasa tak berguna. Hinata telah menghianati keluarganya –oke, ini udah amat lebay *plak!-. Heh, benar-benar gadis yang naif.

Bukan hanya itu. Gadis itu tadi juga bertingkah tidak sopan pada pemuda Sabaku ini. Memukulnya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan serta merta mengatainya seorang pencuri. Mengingatnya, hati Hinata mencelos. Perasaan kecewa pada diri sendiri, malu, dan rasa bersalah tiada tara itu terus membayangi pikirannya. Hinata membayang-bayangkan bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu jika ia diperlakukan seperti tadi. Marah? Tentu saja. merasa terhina? Mungkin. Merutuki Hinata yang tidak sopan di rumahnya sendiri? Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Menuntut Hinata? Euh, itu terlalu berlebihan.

Lantas, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Meminta maaf? Hinata rasa itu tidaklah cukup. Menagis? Memalukan. Pergi untuk pamit pulang? Tidak sopan. Mencoba memberikan hadiah permintaan maaf? Nanti mereka salah paham. Lalu apa? Diam.

Tak terasa sebutir air mata meluncur lancar dari mata kirinya, disusul oleh mata kanan dan terus mengalir tetes-tetes lainnya. Membasahi pipi chubby si Hyuuga malang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar, walau masih menunduk dalam. Sakit di kerongkongannya tak digubrisnya meski itu membuat napasnya kian sesak. Kini, bahu mungilnya terlihat bergetar.

"Berhubung kau tadi sangat tidak sopan pada Hinata-chan, kau harus meminta maaf padanya. Se-ka-rang." Hinata tersentak dan sontak mengangkat wajahnya yang belum sempat ia keringkan.

"T-tidak, Karura-basan! A-aku lah yang tak sopan p-pada Ga-gaara-san. Ss-seharusnya, aku lah yang m-meminta m-mmaaf..." Matsuri dan Karura terkejut.

"Hinata-chan, kau menangis?" Hinata tersadar dan buru-buru mengelap air matanya. Gaara berdecak. Karura menggeram.

"Gaara... apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai Hinata-chan menagis begini, hh?!" Gaara mendesah. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Kata Gaara cuek. " Gaara..."

"Aku mi..."

"T-tidak! S-sungguh, akulah yang s-ssalah. Me-menuduh Gaara-san p-pencuri dan m-memukulnya tanpa alasan. Aku... a-aku benar-benar minta maaf... g-gomenasai... gomenasai... gamenasai..." Hinata sampai membungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan Gaara yang hanya diam saja. Sedang Matsuri dan Karura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Heeeh... Cuma masalah sepele, jangan terlalu berlebihan Hinata-chan... meski begitu, kau Gaara... jangan mengulangi hal ini lagi. Jika ayahmu tahu ia pasti akan marah besar. Sudah-sudah, jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Nikmati saja sisa malam ini sebagai bentuk liburan, yah... Kaa-san mau kembali ke toko lagi. Huh, hanya punya seorang pekerja benar-benar merepotkan..." Karura beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali ke toko. Matsuri mengajak Hinata untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya, sedang Gaara naik ke atas menuju kamarnya.

'Sudah selesaikah masalahnya?'

11.59 pm

Hinata sedang sibuk dengan flat pan-nya saat mendengar suara kursi di geser dari arah belakangnya. Tepatnya di kursi ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini mengenakan baju santainya sedang mengamati dirinya sambil meminum sekaleng minuman bersoda. Hinata kikuk dibuatnya, tapi ia tetap mencoba terlihat biasa. Meski masih malu, ia tak mau jika harus terus-terusan terlarut dalam suasana hati. Teringat akan pesan ibunya, ia harus menjadi gadis yang lebih berani. Menghadapi segala sesuatu dengan sekuat tenaga. Mengubah sifatnya yang canggung untuk menjadi lebih akrab dengan orang lain. Tidak pemalu seperti saat ini.

Keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta meski keduanya sudah menyadari keberadaan masing-masing, seolah memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk mencoba keberaniannya.

"A..." namun, belum sampai huruf tunggal itu terucap, pemuda itu lebih dulu meluncurkan perkataannya. "Sedang buat apa?" Hinata gelagapan menelan kembali semua kata yang akan diucapkannya sekaligus keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya. Hingga semua itu membuat bicaranya kembali gagap meski berusaha ia lancarkan.

"A-ano... b-bukan sesuatu yang spesial. Ha-hanya masakan bi-biasa..." jeda sejenak sebelum Hinata mulai meneruskan kegiatannya. Namun, lagi-lagi kegiatannya terinterupsi saat pemuda itu menyuarakan suaranya lagi. "Namamu Hinata?" Hinata berbalik dan mengangguk. "I-iya, na-namku Hinata, Hyu-hyuuga Hinata..."

"Hn. Sabaku no Gaara." Kembali hening. Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit pertanyaan. "Sa-sabaku-san se-sedang a-apa disini?" Cuma pertanyaan basa-basi, tapi Gaara menanggapinya. Pemuda yang tadinya memainkan kaleng soda itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata lagi. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Hinata gelagapan. "A-aa, ti-tidak! Bu-bukan begitu..." Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya panik. Gaara hanya sedikit menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya karena merasa tingkah gadis di hadapannya itu lucu. "Ha-hanya..."

"Aku kembali!" Suara lantang Matsuri menginterupsi obrolan singkat Hinata dan Gaara. Berlari riang dan lincah ke arah dapur. Gadis itu kembali membawa bahan-bahan yang tak sempat ia bawa saat insiden kecil tadi. Ia meletakkan bahan-bahannya yang rasanya terlalu banyak menurut Hinata di atas meja makan. Sebelum menayapa kakaknya yang sedang meminum sodanya itu. "Onii-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hn."

"Eh?! Jawab dengan benar dong!" Matsuri jengkel. "Kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Huuh, ya sudah! Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin menanyakan kabar Kankurou-nii, tapi aku sungkan karena hanya ada dirimu disini. Jadi jangan terlalu sok begitu, ya..."

"Kankurou baik-baik saja." Matsuri tak menggubris dan kembali sibuk dengan bahannya. Hinata menyadari bahwa sifat Gaara yang dewasa sangat bertolak belakang dengan Matsuri yang kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimanapun juga, meski Gaara itu dingin dan cuek, Hinata menyadari bahwa pemuda itu memiliki sifat dewasa. Tapi Hinata penasaran, ada berapa sih, kakak Matsuri ini? Ayahnya bilang ada empat. Banyak sekali? Ia tak mau jika harus salah paham dengan anggota keluarga ini lagi. Mencoba memastikan, Hinata pun bertanya.

"Matsuri-chan, se-sebenarnya kau memiliki b-berapa saudara?" Matsuri menoleh kepada Hinata sebelum menjelaskan. "Umm... aku punya tiga. Total empat jika ditambah denganku. Kakak sulungku perempuan, namanya Temari-nee. Dia sudah menikah dengan putra tunggal keluarga Nara beberapa bulan lalu, dan tinggal di kediaman Nara. Meski terkadang Nee-san pulang kemari kalau suaminya sedang tidak ada atau kebetulan sedang dekat disini. Yah, karena profesi Temari-nee itu adalah pelatih senam, yang kebetulan tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Ia memiliki rambut pirang yang biasa ia kuncir empat, dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau," Hinata manggut-manggut. Matsuri membuka bungkus aluminium cokelat blok sambil meneruskan penjelasannya. "Kakakku yang kedua namanya Kankuro-nii. Dia sudah kuliah di Konoha University, dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen disana. Hobinya membuat boneka-boneka aneh, dan ia tidak terlalu suka anak-anak. Alasan sebenarnya ia pindah ke apartemen adalah karena ia tak mau menjadi penerus bisnis Tou-san. Makanya ia menolak dan lebih memilih hobynya sebagai seorang seniman. Um, Kankurou-nii juga sangat suka memakai jaket kucingnya, dan ia memiliki rambut coklat sepertiku dan Kaa-san, dengan iris mata kecil berwarna hitam,"

"Dan kakakku yang ketiga, dia Gaara-nii." Matsuri melirik kakaknya itu yang juga balas menatapnya tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya. "Dia sangat mirip Tou-san, meski rambut Tou-san kini lebih kusam karena menua. Dia adalah pemuda keras kepala yang begitu menggilai balap motor. Tou-san sangat menentang tindakannya dengan menyita motornya dan menguncinya di garasi. Kunci garasi itu sendiri Tou-san sembunyikan, tapi dia berhasil menemukannya dan mencoba mencurinya."

"Aku hanya ingin mengambilnya." Matsuri memalingkan wajahnya. "Huh, sama saja! kau kan sudah dilarang memakainya karena itu berbahaya. Tapi kau keras kepala,"

"Aku tak pernah mendapat petaka dengan motorku."

"Tapi kau jadi seorang pembangkang! Lihat dahimu yang kau tatto itu! Cinta? Keh, memalukan. Sejauh ini pun kau tak pernah mengenalkan seorang pun calon kakak ipar. Dan matamu itu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku sangat menginginkan mata berwarna hijau, tapi kau malah merusaknya dengan banyak keluar malam. Dan sekarang mata itu malah di kelilingi cincin hitam yang menakutkan."

"Tapi aku tetap tampan." ucap Gaara sambil meneguk sodanya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau!" Matsuri semakil jengkel diselingi Hinata yang terkekeh pelan.

"Setidaknya banyak gadis yang mengidolakanku." Gaara melenggang keluar menuju tangga begitu saja. Matsuri berdecak sambil sibuk dengan bahannya. Sedikit kasar ia melakukannya karena sebal.

12.18 pm

Menit-menit berlalu dan Hinata sudah hampir selesai dengan masakan pertamanya. Tapi Matsuri yang hanya akan membuat satu masakan itu belum juga menyelesaikan adonannya. "Humm... semua sudah, tapi kenapa rasanya masih menusuk begini?" Matsuri membolak-balikkan nota yang berisi catatan masakannya. Dan seketika itu juga ia tersentak.

"Apa aku melewatkan ikan fugu?!" Hinata membelalak. "Tapi apa benar aku harus menambahkannya? Ah, aku tanya Kaa-san saja! Hinata, sebentar ya!" Hinata melongo tak percaya. 'Fugu?' benarkah Matsuri akan menambahkan ikan beracun itu ke dalam adonan kuenya? Setahu Hinata ikan itu hanya untuk sushi, dan itu juga adalah jenis ikan beracun yang mematikan. Hinata bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Tap... tap...

Gaara kembali ke ruang makan dan duduk di tempatnya tadi. Hinata yang masih melongo karena Matsuri segera melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Hingga suara Gaara yang meluncur ringan begitu saja membuat Hinata mematung.

"Aku lapar,"

"E-eh?!"

"Kau masak apa?"

Satu detik...

Lima detik...

Dua puluh detik...

Tiga puluh lima detik...

Ting!

"U-uhh... a-ano, mm.. i-ni, ano... a-aku cu-cuma masak em.. i-ini..." otak Hinata yang lelet saat gugup membuat dirinya sendiri harus menahan malu untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Berbekal sepiring makanan dengan bau harum yang ia sodorkan pada Gaara, Hinata berharap bahwa pemuda itu segera melupakan kejadian memalukannya. Meski hal itu hanyalah sebuah harapan, karena kini di dahi pemuda yang tanpa alis itu sudah muncul kerutan yang cukup ketara. Hinata menelan ludah.

"Pancake tofu?" kerutan di dahi Gaara makin jelas terlihat.

"K-kenapa? A-apa Ga-gaara-san ti-tidak suka?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut. Lama Gaara tak menyahut membuat Hinata menciut. Mencoba bersikap sopan, Hinata sedikit membungkuk dan menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa –karena kecewa dan malu-. Ia hampir berbalik melanjutkan masakannya saat suara Gaara menginterupsi tindakannya.

"Ini... adalah makanan kesukaanku..."

DEG!

TBC

 **Lupakan masakan gaje yang mau dibuat Matsuri itu yah! Tuh Cuma masakan ngawur+gaje+gak bermanfaat+beracun+... *dibekep Matsuri yang dongkol**

 **Trus-trus, apaan tuh, pancake tofu? Makanan favorit Gaara? Oh My Girl! *?* apa Gaara tu beneran suka ama makanan yang begituan? Gak banget deh! Tapi, Shiro inget kalo Gaa-chan tuh suka ama makanan yang asin-asin ma rempela. Pantesan, dia tu punya lingkar mata item *digaplok ma gentong pasirnya Gaara**

 **Jadi merasa bersalah, kok gak bisa nyampe-nyampe ama pokok permasalahannya ya? Padahal ini kan udah chappy 3... N gomen, Shiro gak bisa ngejamin ni fict bakal ada konflik seriusnya. Secara gitu, Shiro bukan tipe orang yang serius-serius-cius-mbethus-kebentus-ngancrus-mamfus... *dibekep –readers: cerewet banget sih lu!-* amat... yaaaa, mungkin bakalan fluffy juga, tapi Shiro bener-bener gak bisa ngejamin! *plak!***

 **Pokoknya ikuti aja alur cerita dari fantasi gaje Shiro yare-yare ini ya...**

 **O iya, makasih buat para readers yang udah mau ngebaca fict gaje ini... Shiro gak tahu mesti ngomong apa lagi, tapi Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimashita... jangan bosen-bosen kasih kritik ama saran dalam bentuk review di bawah ini nanti ya...**

 **Oke, next chap ditunggu ya... See You! *muach! –digampar redears***

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... /** Sorry, gak pandai buat summary... **RnR please... ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 4: A Flower**

 **...**

Hening.

'Ini... adalah makanan kesukaanku...'

'Ini adalah makanan kesukaanku...'

'Kesukaanku...'

Hinata mematung dengan putaran kata-kata yang sama dalam kepalanya. Bagai kaset rusak yang ada dalam otaknya. Tak bisa ia elak bahwa wajahnya kali ini sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pasalnya, pemuda yang membuat ia salting tiada henti itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat jantungnya dag dig dug tak beraturan. Entahlah kenapa. Dan suara baritonnya itu lho...

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Gaara yang tak menyadari keanehan Hinata karena terus menatap pada seonggok makanan berbau harum keju khas itu hanya terpaku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang jelas, ia tak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk segera mencomot salah satu makanan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali gigit. Terlihat rakus?

Ia mengambil satu lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga kini mulutnya penuh oleh makanan kesukaannya itu. Rasanya benar-benar enak dan membuat matanya terpejam demi meresapi tiap cita yang sedang ia sesap darinya. Mengunyahnya pelan. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Makanan bertaburkan keju parut melimpah di atasnya itu benar-benar membuat Gaara seakan melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

'Ini benar-benar enak. Lebih enak dari buatan Kaa-san,' menelannya dan ia membuka matanya kembali perlahan. Seketika ia mendapati sesosok gadis yang bersinar lembut dengan sayap cahaya di kedua sisi bahunya. Mata Gaara mengerjap. Wajah gadis itu merona manis. Sangat cantik. Dan begitu melihat mata indahnya yang sedang menunduk, Gaara segera tersadar dari penglihatan konyolnya. Itu Hinata. Hinata yang tengah merona berdiri salah tingkah. Gaara segera kembali ke sifatnya semula. Mereka terdiam.

Hinata yang terbayang kata-kata Gaara, dan Gaara yang sudah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bodohnya -menurutnya- dan kembali sibuk menyantap hidangannya dengan tenang.

Hingga Matsuri lagi-lagi datang dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Ternyata hanya perlu di fermentasi!" Hinata tersadar dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua amethysnya. Hingga beberapa saat ia sadar dan langsung membelalakkan matanya yang lebar. "H-hah?" Hinata melongo. "Mma-ma-matsuri-chan, be-be-benarkah i-itu?" Matsuri tertegun ke Hinata. "Kenapa?" Hinata melanjutkan. "B-benarkah kue dapat di fermenta-si?" Matsuri menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak tahu juga sih, tapi itu kata Kaa-san. Katanya besok sekitar jam tujuh mungkin adonan itu sudah siap dan bisa dioven. Sekarang Cuma menunggu pertarungan rasa dari Habanero dan bahan-bahan sedap lain sebagai penawarnya," kata Matsuri –gaje- yang semakin membingungkan Hinata.

"Oh ya, apa masakanmu sudah selesai?" Hinata tersentak -lagi-. "A-ah, pp-pancakekku..." Hinata bergegas berbalik dan mendapati pancake terakhirnya yang gosong dalam flat pannya. Segera Hinata mematikan kompor dan mengangkat pancake gosong itu. "Yah, gosong deh..." matsuri terheran, "Kok bisa? Apa kau melamun saat memasaknya?"

"Dia terpesona padaku." Matsuri baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di dapur ini. Ia menoleh ke kakak laki-lakinya itu yang tengah menyantap makanan yang dimasak Hinata. "Onii-chan itu kan masakanannya Hinata-chan! Kau tak boleh memakannya!"

"Dia yang memberiku." Gaara tak acuh. "Tetap saja! Aku kan belum mencobanya!"

"Terserah." Hinata kembali tersipu saat tatapan Gaara mengarah padanya –apalagi perkataan awalnya pada Matsuri tadi-. Walau sebentar, Hinata yakin pemuda itu sempat melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas sedikit. Ke atas! Yang berarti ia tersenyum! Meski sebentar dan terlihat samar, entah kenapa seolah ada ribuan bulu angsa yang menggelitiki perut Hinata saat itu.

Pelajaran hari ini membuat Hinata lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Di pagi-pagi yang cerah dengan langit biru bersih, burung-burung terbang riag kesana-kemari, bunga-bunga harum bermekaran dan gulali yang bertebaran -?- ini harus ada pelajaran olahraga?! Ingat... Olahraga! Pelajaran yang paling Hinata hindari. Bukan karena benci, tapi karena Hinata lemah dalam pelajaran ini. Ketidakberaniannya dalam bergerak lincah maupun mengikuti gerak-gerak senam dalam alaunan musik membuat Hinata tampak kaku dan aneh saat melakukan gerakan tersebut. Ditambah Hinata termasuk salah satu siswi berfisik lemah. Ya, Hinata mempunyai daya fisik yang cenderung lemah dan gampang drop jika kelelahan. Hingga tak jarang ia harus pingsan ataupun terpaksa dilarikan ke UKS sekolah karena kelemahannya itu. Seperti saat ini.

Hinata tak sengaja terkena bola basket saat ia sedang bersusah payah menyelesaikan lari berkelilingnya bersama Matsuri dengan terengah-engah saat sebuah bola besar berwarna oranye itu menghantam kepalanya. Tak ayal lagi, Hinata langsung ambruk di lantai meski untungnya ia tidak sampai pingsan. Walaupun begitu, itu malah memberi Hinata efek pusing dan rasa sakit hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Terbaring diam saja di UKS adalah hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini. Hingga waktu istirahat berakhir pun Hinata masih berada di UKS. Matsuri sudah harus kembali ke kelas kalau tak ingin mendapat omelan Anko-sensei.

"Uugh..." Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Masih pusing. Ia pun hanya bisa memandangi langit-langit ruang UKS itu dalam diam. Badannya masih pegal. Rasanya capek sekali. Matanya berat dan panas, tapi sangat sulit terpejam. Ah, Hinata menghela napas pasrah.

Sreeek...

Apa itu? Hinata segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Si-siapa?" suara tadi berasal dari balik tirai hijau di sebelah kiri Hinata. Merasa tak menadapat respon, Hinata berspekulasi bahwa itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Tapi...

"Hoammh..." kali ini suara orang menguap. Terdengar lebih jelas. Hinata menduga mungkin dia juga pasien di sini. Merasa penasaran, Hinata mencoba menyapanya. "H-ha-halo..." hening. Hinata berpendapat bahwa suaranya terlalu pelan. Ia mencoba lebih keras lagi. "Ha-halo..."

Sreeekk...

Tirai itu tiba-tiba dibuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan mata yang setengah tertutup. Wajahnya kusut dan ia menatap Hinata malas dan tidak suka, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa gadis itu telah mengganggu istirahatnya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat wajah Hinata kini nampak horor. Melainkan sosok yang ia lihat itu cukup familiar dalam otaknya. "Ga-gaara... G-gaara-san?" Hinata tergagap-gagap sendiri. Ia mulai salah tingkah dan melupakan segala rasa pegal di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap ke Gaara. "A-apa... yang Ga-gaara-san la-lakukan d-disini?"

Pemuda itu terlihat tak begitu tertarik dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa menutup tirai warna hijau muda itu lagi. "Aku bolos." Hinata tercengang. "Hah? K-kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keheningan kembali melanda mereka berdua. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Hinata mulai membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap langit-langit putih itu lagi. Tubuhnya bertambah pegal dan kini ia sedikit meringis. Hh... Dia baru ingat kalau Gaara juga bersekolah disini. Hanya saja, ia sudah memasuki angkatan ketiganya, lebih tepatnya sekarang ini ia kelas XII.

Suara napas teratur di sampingnya membuat ia tertarik untuk menoleh. Sekadar melihat sisi wajah pemuda stoic itu dari samping.

Terlihat sempurna. Bentuk wajahnya begitu pas dalam setiap liukannya. Hanya saja, yang Hinata kurang sukai adalah lingkar mata hitam di setiap sisi mata indahnya itu. Dia... terlihat menakutkan. Membuatnya agak merinding. Errr... Merinding?

"Jangan memandangiku terus." Hinata tersentak. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang dengan cepat sudah dirambati rona merah yang begitu manis. "Ma-maaf..." Gaara membuka matanya. "Hm... Maaf? Untuk apa?" Hinata masih menghindari tatapan Gaara saat menjawab pertanyaannya. "U-untuk se-segalanya..." Gaara menaikkan salah satu sisi di atas matanya yang tanpa alis itu. Ia bertambah bingung.

Merasa tak direspon, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Gaara. Namun dengan cepat pula ia langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, asal tidak sampai menatap dua jade indah yang tadi sempat secara spontan ia tatap. "T-tadi..." kalimat Hinata serasa menggantung.

"Tadi? Bicaralah yang jelas." Hinata menelan ludahnya paksa. "T-tadi, aku m-mmengganggu ti-tidurmu kan?" Gaara menghela napas pelan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya untuk dijadikan bantal di kepalanya dan kembali memejamkan mata. "Padahal aku tak mempedulikannya." Hinata bertambah gugup sendiri.

Tak tahu harus bicara apa, Hinata hanya bisa berpikir keras untuk melawan kecanggungan ini. Dan mungkin saja, itu adalah sesuatu yang berbau basa-basi. Tapi lumayanlah, daripada harus diam menciptakan keheningan yang canggung ini -menurutnya-. Namun, ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba terlintas dipikiran Hinata yang membuat gadis itu berkata 'Bingo!' dalam hati. Bukan basa-basi, tapi ini sangat ekstrim –sekali lagi ini menurut Hinata-.

"Emh... a-ano.. ano, Sa-sabaku-san?"

"Hn." Gaara belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Ini bagus!

"A-apa, kau..." Hinata memerah sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya cepat ke arah sebaliknya. Menggantungkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Lama tak meneruskan ucapannya, membuat Gaara membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Emh... ti-tidak, t-tidak j-jadi..." Hinata semakin gugup. Wajahnya kian memanas. "Bicaralah." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Lalu, "Mm... be-begini, ss-sepulang sekolah nn-nanti... rencanya M-matsuri-chan a-akan me-mengantarku m-mmembeli bunga... tt-tapi..."

"Bicaralah yang jelas." Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Uh, mm... M-matsuri-chan tidak b-bisa mengantarku. K-karena ia akan m-membantu Karura-basan di t-toko nanti. A-aku tidak punya teman la-lagi disini. Ha-hanya sedikit yang ku-kukenal. Emmh, a-aku... hanya me-merasa sedikit ak-akrab de-de-dengan Matsuri-chan dan... Ga-gaara-san saja... mmh... a-ano.. ano... apa... a-apa..." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Bicaranya makin tidak jelas saking gugupnya.

"A-apa... G-ga-ggaara-sa..."

"Mau mengantarmu?" Hinata tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Gaara yang kini menyunggingkan senyum miring nan tipis yang lebih menyerupai -errrr- seringai itu.

"I-iya..." jawab Hinata malu-malu –tapi mau *plak!-

"Aku mau." Sahut Gaara cepat.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pelan sambil tersipu-sipu. Bukannya ada maksud 'ahaideh' dalam pikiran Hinata. Melainkan ia merasa sedikit canggung dan merasa aneh saja. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata mengajak seorang pemuda selain keluarganya. Apalagi pemuda itu nantinya yang akan menemaninya dalam perjalan hingga kegiatan di akhir harinya ini nanti. Berdua. Ingat, hanya BERDUA! Seorang Hinata Hyuuga yang pemalu dan jarang berinteraksi apalagi dengan makhluk yang bernama laki-laki ini, untuk pertama kalinya akan jalan berdua dengan seorang pemuda stoic yang cool dan menjadi idola para siswi itu nanti sepulang sekolah! OMG! Bagaimana Hinata kagak tersipu-sipu gitu?

Sedang Gaara? Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu. Yang jelas, dari tadi ekspresinya sulit terbaca dan terkesan agak aneh. Meski stoic, tapi wajah es itu kali ini nampak beda. Jika ada yang bisa meneliti benar, dapat ditemukan bahwa mimik itu sedang menampakkan seringai dalam matanya itu. Ih, seram... –plak!- seram bikin jantung kesem-sem ampe tepar maksudnya...

 **Gaara's POV**

Hm, mengantar ke toko bunga ya... sepulang sekolah?

Tak kusangka gadis pemalu yang kukira akan selalu kaku di hadapan semua orang itu akan secara terang-terangan mengajak pemuda sepertiku ini keluar berdua. Apakah dia gadis yang sama dengan kebanyakan gadis di luar sana terhadapku? Ah, tapi melihat ekspresi malu-malunya, juga wajah merona merahnya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Seakan aku sangat ingin memakannya. Dia... begitu membuat perasaanku ini menjadi geregetan. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, pipi chubbynya itu sangat ingin kucubit gemas. Apalagi rona merahnya itu. Bisakah dia mengehentikannya? Tak bisakah ia menghilangkan sikap malu-malu yang memunculkan rona merah itu? Tak tahukah ia bahwa aku sangat menyukai warna merah?!

Dan kenapa pula kini perasaanku tak karuan saat melihat ia tersenyum malu-malu di hadapanku. Serasa ada sesuatu yang membuncah dalam rongga dadaku. Memompa kinerja jantungku agar mengalirkan darah-darah dalam tubuhku untuk lebih cepat. Dan itu semua, membuat mataku seolah ingin tertawa. Senang? Apakah ini? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku merasa aneh. Kenapa pula aku sangat menantikan jam pulang sekolah itu cepat-cepat? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Kenapa harus ada pelajaran terakhir? Aarrrgh, apa yang terjadi padaku?!

Sinar mentari yang tak terlalu menyengat, jalanan perkotaan yang tak terlalu bising oleh kendaraan bermotor dan polusi yang seakan-akan lenyap membuat suasana sore itu kian terlihat damai. Nyaman digunakan sebagai waktu berjalan-jalan melepas penat setelah seharian beraktifitas. Sinar kejinggaan yang menenangkan nan indah, mampu merilekskan pikiran dengan melihat-lihat kesibukan penduduk lokal yang padat maupun sekedar berkeliling di taman kota untuk mencicipi jajanan khas kaki lima yang tak kalah menggoda selera. Anak-anak kecil yang berlari kesana kemari bermain bersama teman-temannya kian menambah nilai plus untuk waktu sore itu. Maupun para pelajar sekolah menengah yang baru pulang dari tempatnya menimba ilmu dan bergerombol bersama teman-temannya atau individu yang berlalu lalang menikmati waktu sore mereka. Menjadi pemandangan tersendiri saat melihat masa anak muda yang sedang berada dalam masa-masa indahnya. Antara cinta, persahabatan, maupun pelajaran dan masa depan.

Tak terkecuali untuk sepasang muda-mudi yang kini saling berjalan beriringan bersama dalam lingkup hiruk-pikuk suasana senja. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berdecak kagum pada si pemuda yang terlihat begitu wibawa dan dewasa. Tentu saja karena sikapnya yang cenderung dingin dan pendiam. Ditambah lagi wajah dan penampilannya yang layak untuk dijadikan rebutan para kaum hawa. Sedang si gadis yang di sampingnya terlihat begitu pas dengan postur tubuh si pemuda yang tinggi besar. Si gadis ini justru malah bertubuh mungil nan ramping, tidak kurus, hanya sedikit berisi, namun tidak gemuk, bisa dibilang ideal. Tingginya yang hanya bisa hampir mencapai bahu si pemuda membuat mereka seakan-akan pasangan serasi yang saling melengkapi. Seolah si pemuda yang sangat siap dan bisa melindungi si gadis yang lemah kapan saja. Ditunjang dengan wajah manis nan malu-malu si gadis yang selalu menampilkan rona merah yang mampu menyeimbangi paras rupawan si pemuda di sebelahnya. Sifat dan sikapnya yang terlihat ramah murah senyum, baik dan lemah lembut itu juga seakan mampu menutupi wajah dingin sang pemuda yang terlihat cuek dan acuh tak acuh. Semua pasti berpikir, mereka itu adalah pasangan serasi yang sangat cocok dalam hal melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tapi siapa sangka, bahwa diantara mereka itu tidak –belum- terjadi hubungan apa-apa. Bahkan mereka tak terlalu akrab dan hanya sebatas saling kenal saja. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja mereka hanya 'belum' terlihat seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan terhadap mereka berdua kini.

"Mau beli dimana?" Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun sedikit kaget saat Gaara mengajaknya bicara setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan hanya keheningan saja yang mengisi. Agak berpikir lamban, gadis indigo itu pun menjawab, "T-toko Bunga Yamanaka milik Ino-san. D-dia teman s-sekelasku dengan Ma-matsuri-chan..." Gaara tak menjawab. Suasana hening kembali.

Melewati taman kota, Hinata melihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran disana. Tertawa riang bersama teman sebayanya. Melihatnya saja, seolah membuat Hinata juga ikut merasakan kesenangan mereka. Tanpa sadar, kini seulas senyum lembut nan manis bertengger indah di wajahnya. Tak sengaja melihat hal itu, entah mengapa membuat Gaara serasa aneh. Tak tahu kenapa sekarang ini jantungnya sedikit berdetak tak karuan. Yang lalu tiba-tiba membuat ia juga sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

Kriiing-krinciing...

Suara bel selamat datang berbunyi saat Hinata mendorong pintu kaca tunggal itu untuk bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Dan seketika itu pula, Gaara langsung mencium aroma berbagai macam bunga yang menyerbak, menyeruak memasuki indera penciuman. Tepat di dekat pintu masuk terdapat sekelompok bunga Daisy dan Aster berbagai macam warna. Disusul jenis-jenis bunga lainnya yang sangat tertata apik disana. Kedatangan Hinata di sore hari ini disambut antusias oleh sang pemilik toko. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hinata-chan, kau datang..." Ino menghampiri Hinata dan Gaara. Agak kaget gadis itu saat mendapati salah satu senpai terpopuler di sekolahnya datang bersama Hinata di belakangnya. Sedikit ia tersenyum menggoda ke arah Hinata yang tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk menunduk melihat-lihat berbagai macam bunga di bawahnya.

Hinata menoleh, "Eh, um... i-iya aku datang..."

"Ne, bersama seorang pangeran es sekolah yang populer ini?" bisik Ino kepada Hinata yang langsung tersentak kaget. "..." tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidah Hinata seolah kelu hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara saja. "Baiklah, kau mau beli bunga apa?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak dan menemukan alasan mengapa ia datang kesini. "A-ah, iya... a-aku ingin beli..."

"Ino, tolong kau jaga kasir ini dulu! Okaa-san ada telpon dari Yoshino-san!" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia harus rela bila perkataannya itu dipotong orang lain. "Eh, maaf ya Hinata. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemani kalian... Umm, kau boleh berkeliling melihat-lihat bunga yang kau sukai disini. Ada lebih banyak bunga di rumah kaca di belakang sana. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan ya, aku ada di bagian pembayaran." Setelah Hinata mengangguk setuju Ino pun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua -lagi-. Disana memang hanya ada mereka, karena ini adalah waktu rentan untuk sebuah toko sepi. Senja yang tadi datang kini perlahan nan pasti mulai merangkak menjadi kegelapan yang sesungguhnya. Hinata hanya diam sambil mengamati sekeliling mencari bunga yang dicarinya.

"Kau ingin beli bunga apa?"

"Eh?" Hinata mendongak ke arah Gaara yang lebih tinggi di samping belakangnya.

"A-ano, umm... a-aku ingin beli bunga l-lavender..." Gaara berpikir sejenak dan menengok kesana-kemari sebentar. "Sepertinya bunga yang kau cari tidak ada. Mungkin ada di rumah kaca yang diceritakan gadis itu tadi." Hinata pun setuju usulan Gaara dan mereka pun langsung melesat ke tempat tujuan. Seperti yang Gaara duga, tempat ini sepi tanpa kehadiran seorang manusia pun disini. Sambil melihat-lihat, Gaara membiarkan Hinata menikmati kegiatannya menyentuh dan mencium bunga yang dirasanya harum dan indah. Jika ia perhatikan baik-baik, gadis di hadapannya ini begitu menyukai bunga. Lihat saja raut wajahnya itu saat tak sengaja ia menemukan sekelompok lavender cantik berwarna nila, ungu muda, dan ungu tua yang begitu harum-harumnya merekah indah di tengah-tengah sekumpulan tanaman kaktus.

Gaara menghela napas. 'Wajar saja ia menyukai bunga, dia kan seorang perempuan.' Batin Gaara dalam hati. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekati Hinata yang sedang memotong beberapa tangkai lavender dengan begitu lihai menggunakan gunting khusus itu. Tapi belum sampai pemuda itu berada tepat di sampingnya, ponsel Gaara bergetar lama.

Drrrrrrtt... drrrrrrtt...

Ada telpon masuk rupanya. Gaara meraih ponsel android hitamnya itu dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-mosh..."

"GAARA, KEMANA SAJA KAU?!" belum lagi Gaara menyelesaikan salamnya, sudah ada suara nyaring dari seseorang yang tak asing baginya, tapi begitu tak ia sukai karena menjengkelkan.

"Ada apa Kankurou?"

"Ayah mencarimu barusan! Ia tahu kalau kau memenangkan acara balap motor liar semalam! Argh, dia mengobrak-abrik kamarku dan menanyakan darimana kau dapat uang untuk beli motor lagi... Dan tadi, ia mengomeliku habis-habisan. Mengancam akan menyita semua boneka kesayanganku dan akan menjadikanku pimpinan di restoran ayam gorengnya!" Kankurou terus mengomel-omel tak jelas di telepon.

Suara Kankurou yang terdengar mencak-mencak sendiri itu membuat Gaara memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia malas mendengar omelan Kankurou yang berisik itu. Jadi ia hanya sekedar menjauhkan ponsel berisik itu dari telinganya tanpa mendengar omelan Kankurou lebih lama lagi, menunggu kakak laki-lakinya itu berhenti bicara.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Merasa tak ada omelan menjengkelkan lagi, Gaara kembali menempatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu?! Hanya itu jidatmu lebar apa! Kau tak tahu sebetapa mengerikannya ayah tadi..." Gaara mendesah pasrah. "Sekarang ayah dimana?"

"Dia sudah pergi, kubilang bahwa kau belum pulang sekolah dan katanya dia akan kembali lagi setelah membeli makan malam. Tolonglah Gaara, cepatlah kembali... aku tak mau terus mendengar ancaman mengerikannya itu lagi..." Kankurou memohon-mohon dengan nada mewek yang membuat Gaara ingin muntah.

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku akan kembali. Tapi nanti, aku masih ad..."

"TIDAK BISA! KAU HARUS PULANG SEKARANG BODOH, TI-TIK!" Gaara mendengus kesal. "Iya ya, baiklah..." Gaara mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menghampiri Hinata yang terlihat sudah mengumpulkan sekeranjang bunga lavender yang ditata apik rapi olehnya.

"Hinata..." Hinata menoleh. Senyum manis masih mengembang di bibirnya karena senang. Sejenak Gaara terdiam, merutuki Hinata yang menampakkan raut wajah yang begitu manis itu. Tapi ia segera sadar dan menepis jauh-jauh perasaan aneh itu.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Hinata nampak terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian seulas senyum lembut terpatri di wajahnya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sabaku-san. Aku sangat berterima k-kasih padamu karena m-mau mengantarku. Terima kasih..." Gaara mengernyit. "Tak apa kau pulang sendirian malam-malam seperti ini?" Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku bisa pu-pulang naik bus n-nanti." Gaara terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Berhati-hatilah saat pulang nanti."

Hinata tersenyum sangat manis sambil mengangguk. Duh, lagi-lagi Gaara merasa aneh. Segera saja pemuda berambut merah maroon itu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari menatap Hinata. "Umm, hati-hati di jalan, S-sabaku-san..." setelahnya, Gaara pun langsung melangkah pergi, beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah membelakanginya pula. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia melirik setangkai bunga cantik yang tak sengaja menjulur menyentuh bahunya. Diraihnya bunga itu sambil ia perhati-hatikan.

Gaara berbalik lagi menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"Y-ya..." Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gaara.

"Kurasa ini bunga yang indah," Gaara menyerahkan setangkai bunga kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap bunga itu ragu lalu menatap Gaara lagi.

"U-untukku?"

"Hn." Hinata menjulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bunga itu dengan malu-malu. Berani bersumpah ia saat ini kalau wajahnya tengah memerah tak karuan. Tangannya gemetar saat menerima bunga itu dari Gaara. Jantungnya tak tahu mengapa berdetak kencang seperti ini. 'K-kenapa aku ini?' batin Hinata dalam hati. Gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia dalam senyum manisnya.

"A-arigatou..." Gaara sudah berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sibuk menunduk dan melamun tadi.

"G-gaara-san..." merasa suaranya tadi terlalu kecil, Hinata mencoba berterima kasih kembali dengan volume lebih keras.

Gaara melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya tanpa sepenuhnya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu. Ia hanya menengok ke samping kiri tanpa ada niatan membalik tubuh kekarnya. "A-arigatou..." kata Hinata akhirnya dengan suara yang sedikit ia perbesar. Gaara kembali melangkah dan hanya menanggapi kata-kata Hinata berupa, "Hn." saja.

Duh, tak tahukah Hinata bahwa pemuda itu dari tadi mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu menyakitkan saat berhadapan dengannya? Mencoba segera lenyap dari tempat itu untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh tersebut. Tapi, eh... malah si Hinatanya manggil dia lagi terus nunjukkin suara merdunya yang gimana... gitu -lagi- pada si Gaara. Hh... tambah gak karu-karuan deh keadaan si pangeran es kita ini. Kalau saja ia berbalik, dijamin deh... Hinata bakalan bisa ngeliat rona merah tipis agak ketara di pipi putih mulus si pemuda Sabaku itu, yang udah mati-matian doi sembunyiin dan coba ilangin dari tadi. Ck ck ck...

Skip time...

Gaara membungkuk menopang lengannya di paha dengan duduk di atas sofa berwarna hitam di ruangan itu. Pemuda itu kini tengah duduk sambil menunduk menatap kosong kakinya di atas karpet bulu abu-abu yang agak tertutupi oleh celana seragam sekolah yang belum sempat ia ganti. Nyamannya sofa dan penghangat ruang yang ada tak mampu membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik saat itu. Di hadapannya ada kepala keluarga Sabaku bersama sang isteri. Kankurou yang sedari tadi enyah dari apartemennya karena tak mau terjadi hal macam-macam padanya itu belum juga kembali meski ini sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam. Entahlah, mungkin pria penyuka boneka itu nebeng alias numpang menginap di rumah temannya. Gaara tak peduli.

"Ehm..." suara deheman serak di hadapannya membuat Gaara lantas mendongak menatap sepasang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang notabenenya adalah orang tua kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Gaara," panggil si pria paruh baya –ayah Gaara- pada Gaara.

"Hn." Jawab Gaara malas.

"Tak bisakah kau menjawab selain dengan kata 'hn' itu saja?" terdengar helaan suara napas Gaara.

"Bisakah Tou-san mengijinkanku pergi tidur dan bahas hal ini besok pagi saja? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku mandi dulu. Aku sangat lelah."

"Bocah tengik ini..."

"Anata..." geraman tuan Sabaku langsung lenyap saat merasakan usapan lembut menenangkan dari tangan sang isteri di dadanya. Terlihatlah wanita itu begitu lembut dan sabar bukan? Tapi bagi Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain wanita itu sangat berisik, suka seenaknya sendiri, dan menjengkelkan.

"Gaara," tuh kan... belum apa-apa suaranya udah berubah jadi kayak monster gitu –digebrak Karura-baasan- kalo sama Gaara.

"Iya, Kaa-san..." Gaara membuat suaranya seolah peduli dan mendengarkan, padahal batinnya lagi males banget ngedenger omelan panjang yang siap diluncurin itu.

Aneh ya... sama papanya Gaara berontak, tapi kalo ama mamanya si Gaara malah luluh nurut gitu. Apa... si Gaara itu anak mami ya... –dibawain parang ama Gaa-chan-.

"Jika kau sudah punya motor baru, kenapa waktu itu kau mencoba mengambil kunci motormu di rumah?" Gaara dan ayahnya tersentak kaget. 'Kenapa harus membahas hal itu, sih?!' batin Gaara menjerit frustasi.

"Kau pernah pulang ke rumah Gaara?" Gaara mendengus. Antara lelah, frustasi, malas, dan lain sebagainya –plak!-.

Tuan Sabaku terdengar mengehela napas. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya lagi agar anaknya yang satu ini bisa menurut padanya. "Aku sudah lelah menghadapimu Gaara. Hh... Mendapat uang dari hasil balap motor itu apakah bisa menyenangkanmu? Itu sama saja dengan judi, Gaara!"

BRAAKK!

Tuan Sabaku menggebrak meja di hadapannya cukup keras. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menarik napas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Jika terus seperti ini, aku tak yakin bisa benar-benar membuatmu berubah. Aku hanya ingin kau menggantikan posisiku merintis usaha yang coba aku bangun. Kutahu kau anak yang cerdas dan berbakat dalam hal itu. Kankurou tak pantas karena dia pasti hanya akan mengacaukannya saja. Aku tak ingin bila putri-putriku yang melanjutkannya. Aku ingin mereka mengurus keuarga saja. Aku menaruh harapan besar padamu Gaara, tapi kau malah seperti ini!" ayah Gaara sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Jeda sejenak –untuk mengatur emosinya- sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Apa balap motor itu motto hidupmu, hh? Apa dengan begitu kau merasa memiliki masa depan dengan hanya mendapat uang dari sana?!"

"Aku merasa bebas saat melakukannya." Datar Gaara. Tampak Tuan Sabaku yang mulai putus asa menghadapi putranya satu ini. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Aku sudah tak tahu lagi harus mengapakanmu, Gaara. Berekspresi boleh saja, tapi aku tak ingin jika hal itu sewaktu-waktu dapat melukaimu. Lakukanlah hal positif yang berguna! Ingatlah masa mudaku." Gaara sudah menduga ayahnya akan mengatakan hal itu lagi. Tapi ia sudah kebal dengan semua tekad bulat di dadanya.

"Kalau aku tak bisa merubahmu, aku akan memberi kesempatan ibumu untuk mengatur dan menghukummu. Kutahu dialah orang yang paling kau hormati lebih dari siapapun. Kutahu hanya dia yang bisa membuatmu menurut dan patuh." Kata ayah Gaara pada akhirnya masih sambil dengan posisi bersandarnya.

Gaara tersentak kaget luar biasa meski ekspresinya itu tak begitu ketara. Sedang Karura kini tengah senyam-senyum -menyeringai- tak jelas sendiri.

"Hm, kalau masalah itu, serahkan saja padaku anata..." ucap Karura sambil melempar senyum manis –mengerikan bagi Gaara-. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan firasat tak enak. Malah bisa dikatakan buruk. Tapi entah kenapa pula jantungnya berdetak-detak kencang seperti merasakan suatu perasaan tak asing yang akhir-akhir ini sering menghampirinya.

'Apa lagi ini?' batin Gaara.

"Hhhah!" Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya yang langsung membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Gadis itu seolah bergetar dengan menahan teriakannya dalam bantal putih itu. Ia diam dalam keadaan seperti itu hingga ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah merona hebat. Ya, Hinata sedang merona kini.

Ditolehkannya wajahnya ke samping –tepatnya meja belajarnya- dan menatap setangkai bunga mawar cantik berwarna oranye di vas kaca berisi air itu. Hinata teringat kejadian petang lalu dan ia kembali merona hebat mengingatnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah Hinata selesai memetik bunga lavender dan menyerahkan bunga itu beserta mawar pemberian Gaara kepada Ino untuk dibayar, si gadis barbie itu malah terkejut.

"Dari Gaara?" Hinata mengangguk heran. "I-iya.. d-dari mana Ino-san tahu?" Ino tersenyum nakal ke arah Hinata. "Kau tahu apa makna bunga ini dari kamus bahasa bunga?" Hinata menggeleng heran, dan itu tambah membuat Ino ingin tertawa.

Ah, entah karena apa mengingatnya saja Hinata sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri saking malunya. Mengingat salah satu kalimat Ino yang begitu membekas dan bertanggung jawab atas perasaan aneh Hinata saat ini. Hinata juga tidak tahu, Gaara tahu makna bunga itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, Hinata tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang meluap membuncah-buncah ini.

"Argh, a-ada apa denganku?" Jika saja Ino tidak mengatakan hal itu tadi, mungkin sekarang Hinata masih baik-baik saja dan tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh seperti saat ini.

"M-mawar oranye... a-art-tinya itu..."

'Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam...' batin Gaara saat ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

TBC

 **Gimana, gimana?! udah kerasa nggak romancenya? Shiro gak pandai buat yang gituan nih... *plak!**

 **Mungkin di chappy depan bakalan mulai keliatan konflik sesungguhnya. Mo digabungin ma chapter ni tapi Shiro takut kepanjangan... ntahlah, Shiro ngerasa chappy-chappy yang Shiro buat tuh panjang-panjang semua, gomen ya... *digaplok sendal readers**

 **Arigatou ne... bagi para reviewer dan silent readers yang udah mo ngebaca fict abal ini. Shiro harap para readers masih sudi ngebaca fict Shiro lainnya, n tetep nantiin chapter selanjutnya dari fict ini. Meski Shiro tahu, judul ma isi ni fict begitu beda n gak nyambung bangeet... *plak!**

 **REVIEW DARI KALIAN ADALAH PENYEMANGAT BAGI SHIRO...**

 **Salam! Ittekimasu...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... /** Sorry, gak pandai buat summary... **RnR please... ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 5: Drama**

 **...**

Gaara menghela napas lelah. Karura tersenyum puas dan Tuan Sabaku yang nampak terkejut dengan semua perkataan sang isteri. Ayah empat anak itu lantas menoleh ke arah Gaara dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai seorang gadis, eh?" lagi-lagi Gaara menghela napas.

"Itu hanya salah paham. Kami tak sengaja bertemu dan kejadian itu begitu cepat." Gaara melirik Karura yang nampak tak suka dengan ucapannya.

"Okaa-san tak peduli apa pendapatmu, tapi Kaa-san ingin kau segera punya pasangan dan memberikan cucu untuk Kaa-san," kini Gaara yang membelalak tak percaya.

"Kaa-san, aku ini masih 19 tahun! Belum juga aku lulus SMA," Gaara benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ibunya itu. Tuan Sabaku hanya menghela napas maklum dengan keinginan sang isteri. "Kita hanya harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk mendapat seorang cucu, Karura..." Karura hanya cemberut mendengar penuturan sang suami. "Aku juga sangat ingin jika Gaara yang punya. Mungkin akan sangat lucu melihatnya sibuk menggendong dan mengurusi seorang anak," membayangkannya membuat Karura senyam-senyum tak jelas sendiri.

"Hh... sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja. Aku sangat lelah dan besok aku juga harus sekolah." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan orang tuanya di ruang tengah apartemen Kankurou.

"Iya, baiklah! Tapi ingat Gaara, ini adalah perintah Kaa-san yang pertama!" teriak Karura saat Gaara hampir mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Gaara menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke atas kasur yang langsung mampu membuat matanya terpejam. Tapi tak lama kemudian terbuka lagi, menampakkan iris jade indah yang selalu mampu menghipnotis kaum hawa. Matanya diam memandang kosong langit-langit kamar yang gelap dengan pencahayaan minim tersebut. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat-saat terakhir tadi yang tak hentinya terus mengganggu pikirannya. Ya, saat ayahnya mengumumkan bahwa segala urusan pengaturan dan hukuman atas dirinya dipindahtangankan ke Karura, rasa-rasanya dunia Gaara seakan runtuh seketika. Ia jadi merasa seperti tanah yang bisa dijual ke siapa dan kapan saja.

Kalau sudah begini, Gaara tak bisa lagi berkutik. Apa daya. Dirinya selalu tak bisa membantah setiap apa yang Karura ingin dan perintahkan. Entahlah, Gaara juga tak tahu mengapa. Yang jelas, dirinya seakan bagai anak laki-laki yang selalu patuh pada ibunya. Gaara sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Hanya saja, apa yang keluar dari mulut Karura kepadanya itu selalu saja hal yang membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Jika disaat seperti itu, rasa-rasanya dirinya benar-benar ingin lenyap saja ditelan lorong waktu. Mengingat permintaan konyol ibunya tadi selalu membuat batinnnya mendesah, menghela napas lelah. Selalu saja.

Permintaan Karura yang pertama, cukup sulit untuk Gaara. Yakni,

 _"... Kau harus punya seorang gadis,"_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Seorang pacar..." jelas Karura._

Mengingat Gaara tak pernah akrab apalagi tertarik dengan semua yang berbau tentang gadis-gadis. Yah, walaupun dirinya sendiri tak pernah luput dari mata 'blink-blink' para gadis tiap harinya. Tapi, tetap saja. Gaara rasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Walau dirinya adalah tipe pemuda cuek yang acuh tak acuh, namun dirinya juga tak mau jika pada akhirnya harus menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama agar dirinya bisa menerima keadaan seperti itu.

Dan yang membuat Gaara makin geleng-geleng kepala saja saat...

 _"Aku tak pernah dekat apalagi menyukai seseorang. Akan sulit bagiku untuk mengabulkan perminatan Kaa-san yang satu ini."_

 _"Eh? Bukankah kau sudah punya?" Gaara menaikkan salah satu sisi atas matanya. Bingung._

 _"Benarkah itu Gaara?" Tuan Sabaku nampak terkejut tidak percaya._

 _"Kejadian pada saat hujan deras itu lho... saat dimana kau memeluk..."_

 _"Kaa-san..." Gaara berusaha menghentikan ucapan Karura dengan sedikit –sangat sedikit- nada merajuk._

 _"Ne, apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?" Karura tersenyum menggoda ke arah Gaara yang nampak shock dibuatnya._

 _"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian?" yah, Sabaku-jisan merasa terabaikan, deh..._

Sepertinya Gaara benar-benar harus menarik pemikirannya tadi. Tentang ketidak pernah tertarikkannya pada seorang gadis. Karena nyatanya ia memang memikirkan seseorang yang mengusik pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Meski ia selalu tak mengacuhkan dan ingin menghilangkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dan gadis yang Gaara pikirkan itu sama dengan gadis yang Karura inginkan menjadi milik Gaara.

Karena, pada kenyataannya gadis yang dimaksud itu adalah...

"Hinata..." desah Gaara.

Waktu istirahat dihabiskan Hinata bersama Matsuri di kantin. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang terlihat bersama. Matsuri yang sibuk mengikuti club anggar dan pengurusan OSIS, kerap kali tak bisa menemani Hinata di waktu senggangnya. Seperti saat ini. Ada seorang pemuda berkulit coklat yang menghampiri mereka dan memberitahu Matsuri bahwa akan ada rapat OSIS saat ini.

"Terima kasih Omoi-kun..." Matsuri tersenyum manis pada pemuda cuek yang gampang berpikiran pesimis itu. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat Omoi yang tak bisa –baca: malas- bicara karena sedang mengulum setangkai permen. Hinata yang melihat itu, hanya bisa memandang polos tatapan mata Matsuri yang sebenarnya sangat mudah ditebak itu.

"Maaf ya, Hinata-chan..." Matsuri beralih ke Hinata yang sedang memakan roti gulung manisnya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Hm, t-tidak apa-apa, Matsuri-chan..." Hinata mengangguk sembari melempar senyum manis pada Matsuri.

"Wah, kau memang sahabat terbaikku Hinata-chan! Akan kutemui sepulang sekolah nanti ya!" Matsuri langsung melesat pergi mengejar Omoi yang sudah berjalan jauh lebih dulu.

Hinata menatap kepergian Matsuri sejenak sebelum melanjutkan makan siangnya. Yah... hubungannya dengan Matsuri berjalan baik seperti biasa, walau Matsuri sering sibuk dan meninggalkannya sendirian saat istirahat.

Hinata meminum sebotol susu segar saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya. Hinata sedikit tersedak saat mengetahui siapa orang itu. Dan hampir memuncratkan susu yang sedang diminumnya jika saja ia tak menutup mulutnya.

"G-gaara-san..."

"Kau tak apa?" Gaara mengambil selembar tisu lalu berusaha ia sapukan ke sekitar bibir Hinata yang belepotan susu. Tindakan Gaara itu seketika membuat seluruh perhatian yang ada di kantin terpusat padanya. Para FG Gaara yang sweatdrop dan beberapa langsung bernosebleed ria saat melihat sang pangeran pujaan berbuat hal semanis itu pada gadis lain. Para siswa pun tak mau kalah. Bukan karena mereka punya kelainan atau apa, tapi beberapa dari mereka itu ada yang menaruh hati pada si gadis Hyuuga, merasa geregetan dan tak rela. Beberapa lainnya heran dengan tingkah tak biasa Gaara dan beberapa lainnya hanya menjadikan momen itu sebagai tontonan eksklusif yang langka di sekolah.

Sontak Hinata yang menyadari tindakan Gaara itu langsung memerah hebat wajahnya. Bahkan sampai telinganya pula. Apalagi sapuan lembut tisu Gaara pada bibirnya yang masih terasa. Hinata ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"G-g-gaara-ssan..."

"Apa yang membuatmu tersedak, eh?" Gaara tersenyum -menyeringai- tipis saat melihat kegugupan Hinata dan sikapnya yang mulai salah tingkah.

"U-uh, a-ano... ano..." Hinata bingung harus berbicara apa.

"Apa perlu bibir ini yang harus membersihkannya?" Gaara benar-benar jahat! Bisa-bisanya ia bicara seperti itu disaat keadaan Hinata yang sudah sangat tak menguntungkan itu. Ditambah tatapan horor dari para penghuni kantin yang sontak semakin dibuat tak percaya oleh ucapan Gaara itu. Dan seringaiannya itu lho! Apa-apaan sih?! Buat jantung dag dig dug deer aja saking coolnya. Cuma, kalo seperti ini sih... yang ada malah malah bikin iri orang yang ngeliatnya! Siapa sih, yang gak mau dapetin senyum maut itu dari si pangeran es sekolah ini, hah?! Tapi yang dapetin malah sia-siain anugerah Tuhan yang paling berharga itu! Hinata, tukeran nyawa yuk... –plak!

"G-gaara-san..." Hinata semakin menunduk dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi yang ada ia malah seperti mau diapaiiiiin saja, sampai kepalanya gerak-gerak gak tenang gitu. Dan ia makin terkejut saat melihat perhatian semua siswa tertuju pada mereka –Gaara dan Hinata-. Eh, si Gaara malah tenang-tenang aja gitu, kayak gak ada apa-apa. Gak tahu apa, sikapnya itu bikin Hinata ingin pingsan?

"Hn," apaan tuh? Suaranya kok kedengeran sekseh gitu sih? -author nosebleed-

"S-se-semua me-mmelihat ke arah kk-ki-kita..."

"Hn, biarkan saja." Gaara benar-benar tanpa beban mengucapkan kata itu!

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajahnya semakin memerah melebihi warna rambut Gaara. Bahkan kini keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya.

"A-ada a-aapa Ga-gaara-san k-kkemari?" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang udah ngelayap entah kemana itu.

"Aku?..." suara Gaara begitu rendah dan dalam. Semakin membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"... Kesinilah..."

DEG!

"E-eh?"

"Kesinilah..." tangan Gaara kini meraih tangan kanan Hinata lembut -menariknya kuat- yang sedari tadi mengepal erat di atas meja. Sontak saja tindakannya itu membuat Hinata kaget. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun. Gaara menarik tangan Hinata hingga membuat empunya terpaksa mencondongkan tubuhnya. Meja kantin yang hanya berlebar 40 cm itu tidak begitu menjadi penghalang di antara mereka. Hinata semakin mendekat ke arah Gaara. Dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun apalagi menolak keinginan pemuda Sabaku itu. Hinata seakan robot yang ada dalam kendali saat mata indahnya bertemu pandang dengan turquois tajam milik Gaara yang seakan menghipnotisnya. Dan saat jarak mereka tinggal lima senti saja, Hinata tersadar tapi dirinya sudah terlambat.

"G-gaara-san..." Gaara memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Hinata semakin menahan napas saat hembusan hangat napas Gaara menerpa pipi kirinya.

"Hn." Hinata putus asa harus berbuat apa. Otaknya benar-benar kosong tapi hatinya berteriak entah hal apa itu. Telinganya seolah tuli dan kulitnya seolah merasakan atmosfir aneh. Gaara terus memendekkan jarak di antara mereka secara slow motion. Hingga saat bibir mereka tinggal berjarak tiga senti saja, terdengar teriakan histeris yang menggema di tempat itu ditambah beberapa gadis yang pingsan secara tak elit.

Hinata sudah pasrah dan hanya bisa menutup mata saat tak ada harapan lagi bibir Gaara tak menyentuh bibirnya. Saat merasakan hawa panas itu Hinata menggenggam erat baju seragamnya, dan matanya yang semakin erat menutup iris indahnya. Hinata benar-benar pasrah saat ini.

"Ikut aku ke atap." Hinata membuka matanya cepat. Bibir Gaara melesat ke arah telinga kirinya, bukan ke bibirnya. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa yang entah kenapa Hinata rasakan saat Gaara tak jadi mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri dan wajahnya tercengang. Tubuhnya tetap mematung tapi kali ini karena hal lain. Ia seolah tak percaya.

Hinata tak tahu. Seharusnya ia senang bukan, karena ciuman pertama yang harusnya ia serahkan pada cinta pertamanya itu terselamatkan dari pemuda lain? Meski merasa kecut, Hinata berusaha tetap menegakkan kaki-kakinya saat melihat Gaara yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

"H-ha'i..." berusaha memasang senyum yang sebenarnya untuk menutupi perasaan anehnya, Hinata berjalan –agak berlari kecil- menyusul langkah lebar Gaara. Melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang tetap mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik mereka.

Hinata mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan sesampainya ia di atap. Berusaha menyusul Gaara yang berjalan sendiri itu adalah ide yang buruk. Dirinya yang lemah di pelajaran olahraga tak mungkin bisa menyamai langkah pemuda dengan tinggi 180 cm itu saat ia berjalan sendiri meninggalkannya –yang tanpa beban melangkah cepat seperti biasanya-. Saat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, Hinata merasa sedikit pusing dan mata berkunang-kunang. Tapi ia segera menyusul Gaara yang kini tengah berdiri memandangi hamparan padang hijau di belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi manusia. Hinata berjalan perlahan lalu meraih tiang besi pembatas atap dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Gaara yang tengah memandang kosong ke depan. Tapi gadis itu kembali memalingkan pandangannya dan menunduk, saat teringat kejadian kemarin. Ya, saat teringat mawar berawarna oranye itu. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Ingatan itu pulalah yang tadi membuat Hinata tersedak saat tiba-tiba Gaara muncul di hadapannya. Karena jika ia melihat Gaara, otomatis ia teringat pula mawar itu. Tapi kata-kata Gaara membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Gaara menatap serius Hinata.

DEG!

"A-apa?" jantung Hinata kembali berpacu tak karuan. Entah apa yang membuat Hinata kini berharap yang tidak-tidak. Hm... Hinata kan juga gadis normal. Yang akan merasa deg degan saat ada seorang pemuda berbicara seperti itu padanya. Tapi Hinata berusaha keras menghilangkan pemikiran seperti itu. Dan tak menaruh harapan besar -yang ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu- kepada Gaara. Ditambah mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi membuat Hinata bertambah ciut lagi saat berhadapan dengan Gaara.

'Kami hanya ingin berteman, tak lebih. M-mungkin mawar itu hanyalah sebuah bunga yang diberikan Gaara-san padaku. Tak ada makna tersembunyi darinya. Dan mawar yang ia berikan kepadaku itu mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, maknanya seperti itu. Kami... hanya teman,' batin Hinata berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Hinata juga berpikir, Gaara tak mungkin punya perasaan khusus pada gadis pemalu dan lemah sepertinya. Jadi Hinata tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam saat ini. Dirinya sendiripun juga tak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan pada si pemuda Sabaku ini.

"Ayahku sudah tahu kejadian malam itu..." Gaara menatap lurus ke depan kembali.

Hinata diam mendengarkan.

"... dia memarahiku dan aku diam saja."

"..."

"Merasa putus asa, ia memberi wewenang kepada Okaa-san untuk mengurusku..." Gaara menghela napas lelah. "... Hhh... inilah yang kubenci,"

"K-kenapa?" Hinata bertanya penasaran. Mata lavender pucatnya menatap iris hijau indah yang kini juga menoleh menatapnya.

"Kaa-san selalu meminta hal aneh yang sulit kulakukan..." Gaara memandang langit biru yang bebas dari awan. "... Dia ingin kau menjadi milikku." Datar Gaara dengan suara tenang miliknya.

"H-hah?" Hinata bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Gaara. Sedikit kaget juga ia.

Menjadi milik Gaara? Apakah Karura-basan sejahat itu? Menyuruh Hinata menjadi milik Gaara? Kenapa?

Eh, jangan salah sangka dulu, ya.. karena batin Hinata mengatakan seperti ini, 'Menjadi milik G-gara-san? Apa... aku harus menjadi p-peliharannya?' Hinata oh Hinata... kau memang gadis terpolos yang pernah ada di jagat raya ini! Begitu manisnya dirimu ini saat berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata oh Hinata...!

"Kau setuju? Aku tak memaksa. Aku cuma ingin kalau kita hanya berpura-pura saja." Gaara menatap datar Hinata yang tengah bingung dengan memasang pose berpikirnya. Gaara menjadi sedikit sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ho... G-gaara-san, apa maksudnya aku h-harus menjadi milikmu?" mata itu. Ugh, begitu terlihat lebar dan memelas! Hinata, kau membuat Gaara merasa aneh lagi, tuh!

"Huhh... aku tahu ini memang akan terjadi..." Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"... Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku." Gaara menatap lurus ke arah amethys milik Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya semakin lebar –tak percaya-.

"A-a-aapa?" tuh kan, bicaranya tambah gagap.

"Hanya di depan keluargaku saja." Hinata masih belum bisa menutup mulutnya yang ternganga tak percaya.

"Tt-t-tapi..."

"Maaf."

"H-hah?" Seorang Gaara tak pernah dan tak akan pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun semudah itu! Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata bungkam dan semakin tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"G-gaara-san, a-aku..."

"Hanya berlaku beberapa bulan saja. Saat aku sudah lulus dari sekolah ini, semua akan berakhir." Sepertinya Gaara serius akan hal ini. Dan secara tak langsung, pemuda itu kini tengah meminta bantuannya. Dan Hinata yang notabenenya adalah gadis baik, mau saja menuruti apa yang diinginkan Gaara tersebut.

"Ba-baiklah, Ga-gaara-ss..."

"Sebagai awalnya, kau harus memanggilku dengan akhiran –kun."

"B-ba-baiklah, G-gaara-k-kkun..." Hinata merona saat menyebut kata terakhirnya. Meski sedetik kemudian batinnya serasa muram dan perasaannya serasa ada yang menggarami. Tapi Hinata tetap berusaha menghilangkannya dan berpikiran positif. Ini, demi teman. Kira-kira seperti itulah ucapan yang Hinata pikirkan. Yah... jangan salahkan gadis Hyuuga itu bila ia akan sangat mementingkan kenyamanan teman-temannya meski ia sendiri yang akan merasa tersakiti. Karena Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan dan rasa senang teman langka yang ia miliki. Ya, sedikit yang berharga dalam kehidupannya di luar rumah.

"Anggap saja kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih di depan keluargaku. Dan jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun." Gaara merasa sedikit bersalah.

Hinata berjalan memasuki kamarnya perlahan. Pikirannya sedikit kacau hari ini. Apalagi saat ia melihat setangkai mawar oranye yang berada di atas nakas samping kasurnya. Huh... Hinata menghela napas. Mungkin waktu itu dirinya terlalu berharap. Meski ia selalu menepisnya, kali ini Hinata mengakui bahwa dirinya sedikit ada rasa pada pemuda Sabaku yang kemarin lalu memberinya mawar ini. Mawar yang sekarang terihat lemas berada di dalam vas kaca berisi air segar. Meski secara rutin Hinata membersihkan vas dan mengganti airnya setiap saat, tetap saja takdir makhluk hidup yang tidak ada pada tempatnya bisa hidup dengan layak. Bahkan bunga yang ditanam di tanah pun juga akan layu pada akhirnya.

"Hhm..." Hinata meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang panas. Ya, hari yang sedikit mempermainkan perasaannya. Walaupun Hinata tak bisa menyalahkan hari sebagai tersangkanya, tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa menjadi korban. Entah tersangka atau korban apa maksudnya. Yang jelas, Hinata benar-benar lelah hari ini. Badannya serasa remuk dan sakit semua. Mungkin berendam air panas adalah ide yang bagus di sore hari. Di rumah juga tak ada siapapun. Hanabi seperti biasa, pergi keluar main ke rumah temannya. Ayahnya yang pergi bekerja dan akan pulang saat makan malam nanti. Neji yang tak mungkin pulang sebelum tiba hari cuti atau hari libur, juga ibunya yang sekarang ini sedang pergi membantu kenalan yang sedang ada pesta pernikahan anaknya. Hh... Hinata yang sendiri tak berani keluar rumah seorang diri. Ia terlalu takut dan enggan jika keluar tak bersama seseorang. Jadilah kini dirinya hanya bisa mengurung diri di rumah. Setiap harinya.

"P-padahal baru kemarin ini dibeli, tapi kenapa sudah mulai layu?" tatapan Hinata sendu menatap setangkai mawar yang agak menunduk menjatuhkan sekelopak kecil mahkota orangenya.

Hari ini pelajaran pertama di kelas Gaara adalah kelas seni. Dan pengajaran yang diambil kali ini adalah tentang drama. Ya, pelatihan para murid untuk menjadi karakter lain yang akan dirangkai menjadi sebuah pertunjukkan singkat untuk ujian praktek minggu depan. Semua akan dilatih untuk berekspresi dan menghapal naskah drama yang dibagikan beberapa hari lalu.

Gaara benci pelajaran ini. Pelajaran dimana ia harus menjadi seseorang yang berbeda dengan karakter aslinya. Dan ia dipilih untuk menjadi karakter seorang pemuda kaya yang mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis miskin tak berdaya yang sering ditindasnya. Tuh kan, beda banget sama karakter asli Gaara yang tak pernah menyukai seorang gadis apalagi sampai menindasnya. Gaara bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Dia adalah pemuda sejati yang tak akan pernah mau menyakiti perasaan seorang perempuan. Kecuali, jika dirinya tak ingat kejadian di atap kemarin siang.

Tapi saat seisi kelas XII-1 yang didiami Gaara akan pindah ke gedung praktek, tiba-tiba Baki-sensei datang bersama seorang pemuda tampan yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya. Para siswi yang tadinya ngedumel tak jelas langsung terdiam dan digantikan ekspresi terkejut yang langsung diungkapkan mereka melalui suara pekikan –jeritan- histeris pada pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu.

"Maaf, hari ini sensei terlambat. Ada seorang siswa baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian di kelas ini," jelas Baki-sensei sambil menatap satu-persatu muridnya yang kebanyakan memasang ekspresi kagum pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Wah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kita kedatangan murid baru yang kawai-kawai, sih..."

"Iya, belum juga Gaara-kun datang lama kesini, sudah ada murid baru yang lebih tampan disini..."

"Kyaaa... aku sangat ingin langsung memeluknya..."

"Oh, dia tampan sekali..."

"Dia jelmaan malaikat..."

"Kuharap dia Cassanova-ku..."

"Dia sangat tampan, rasanya aku sangat ingin memakannya..." -?-

Bisik-bisik centil khas para siswi KHS pun mulai merebah kemana-mana. Kelas yang tadinya ramai kini tambah ramai lagi dengan pekikan maupun jeritan histeris yang berusaha para siswi itu tahan sekuat tenaga. Plus, para siswa –minus Gaara- yang sibuk ngedumel sendiri karena disini ditambah lagi seorang siswa yang akan menjadi 'saingan' berat mereka nantinya. Mereka berharap kalau pemuda ini tak sejenius si anak baru yang belakangan ini menjadi favorit para siswi itu. Tapi mereka juga berharap kalau sifat dan sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan si anak baru yang cuek, dingin, dan acuh tak acuh pada para gadis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara.

"Baiklah, tenang dulu anak-anak! Berikan teman baru kalian ini kesempatam berbicara," Baki sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah para muridnya.

Kelas XII-1 mulai hening dipenuhi wajah cemberut para siswa dan mata berbinar bening para siswinya.

"Anak muda, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. Dari Oto High School." Siswa itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan begitu singkat, padat dan jelas. Dingin dan datar. Membuat para siswa -minus Gaara- merasa sedikit lega. Tapi...

"Kyaaa... dia dari Oto!"

"Pasti dia seorang yang ahli bermain musik!"

"Hm... pastinya seorang jenius yang bisa menciptakan penemuan-penemuan luar biasa...!"

"Ooh... aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke-kun..." –oke, yang ini mungkin telalu vulgar-.

-plak.

Gaara tak acuh dengan semua keadaan. Baginya apa yang terjadi saat ini di kelasnya seolah tak ada apa-apa. Dirinya sibuk membaca buku tebalnya meski pikirannya tak pernah bisa fokus pada buku itu. Tidak. Tidak, tidak, bukan karena dirinya merasa tersaingi oleh anak baru yang kini dengan cepat sudah menjadi idola siswi di kelasnya itu. Tidak, bukan itu. Tapi... karena ia sedang memikirkan seseorang. Ya, tepatnya perasaan seseorang.

'Sedang apa dia sekarang?'

"Hah, jadi kau sekarang sudah menjadi pacarnya Gaara-niichan?!" Matsuri membelalak tak percaya. Ia terlihat begitu kaget tapi tak lama kemudian matanya berbinar senang dan ia memekik kegirangan sambil melompat lompat di tempatnya. Hati Hinata serasa berdenyut nyeri melihatnya.

"Ne, sudah kuduga kalian itu ada apa-apanya dari awal..." Matsuri memandang Hinata dengan tatapan nakal.

"M-matsuri-chan, s-sudahlah..." Hinata tambah merasa sangat bersalah telah membohongi satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki ini. Batinnya menangis karena ia juga akan membohongi keluarga Sabaku pula.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, panggil aku Kaa-san saja mulai sekarang... ya!" Karura memeluk Hinata erat di hadapan Gaara yang diam dan Matsuri yang tersenyum lebar tiada henti.

.

.

.

"Aku berharap kau bisa merubah anakku," Hinata menunduk mendengar penuturan Tuan Sabaku di dampingi sang isteri. Gaara yang duduk di samping Hinata harus terhalangi oleh Matsuri yang nyempil di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Gaara, pacarmu cantik juga! Siapa namamu gadis manis?" Kankurou tersenyum saat berhasil menggoda Hinata yang kini sudah memerah wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Hm, kuharap kau mau kapan-kapan kuajak belanja perlengkapan bayi bersamaku," Temari merangkul Hinata yang tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

"Hahh..." Hinata memejamkan matanya yang berair saat menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Hatinya serasa sakit. Kian hari kian bertambah sakit pula saat dirinya harus secara bergilir mengakui bahwa ia adalah 'milik' Gaara. Kenapa harus bohong? Kenapa harus berpura-pura? Kenapa harus menyakiti perasaan orang lain secara tak kasat mata?

Bukannya Hinata sakit karena ia harus menjadi seperti ini karena Gaara. Bukan, bukan itu. Kini Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dan mencoba mengobatinya dengan cara membuka ruangan hati baru, siap menerima orang lain yang akan berusaha ia cintai sepenuh hati nantinya. Meskipun jujur saja, ia masih mengharap pemuda itu di alam bawah sadarnya.

Hinata sakit. Sakit hati itu karena ia berbohong. Ya, Hinata sudah berbohong pada sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah punya salah padanya. Hinata adalah tipe gadis sensitif jika harus berhadapan dengan perasaan orang lain. Apa jadinya nanti kalau keluarga Sabaku mengetahui bahwa ia dan Gaara hanya berbohong? Apakah mereka akan marah padanya? Akan kecewa padanya? Akan membencinya?

Ia khawatir. Sangat. Hinata sangat khawatir karena kebohongan yang mengusik batin dan pikirannya terus-menerus. Dirinya dan Gaara yang berbohong ini membuatnya tertekan. Drama yang membuat ironi kehidupan batinnya.

Hinata dan Gaara berkata bahwa mereka memang saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat hujan deras malam itu. Kebohongan yang paling sulit Hinata hapus dari pikirannya. Dan juga, seharusnya orang tua Gaara juga tahu itu, karena putranya -Gaara- beberapa saat lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak menyukai seorang gadis manapun. Tapi mereka... argh! Percaya begitu saja pada ucapan dua remaja yang spontan ini? Oh ayolah, jangan jadikan keinginan terbesar itu menjadi sebuah alasan. Menutup kebenaran yang jelas-jelas sudah kalian tahu. Membutakan mata akan kenyataan yang sudah diketahui dengan baik. Ya, hanya mereka. Mereka, orang tua Sabaku. Kenapa kalian tak bisa mencurigai sedikit saja sikap aneh dari seorang gadis dan anak kalian satu itu? Mereka saja. Mereka saja yang Hinata harap bisa mengendus kebohongan ini. Hanya mereka.

Sebutir air mata meluncur lancar dari mata putih Hinata.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gadis itu hanya bisa menagis sendiri dalam diam.

Hinata menengok ke samping dan menatap mawarnya.

"Sudah sangat layu... hiks, harus dibuang..."

TBC

 **Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa deh... mulut Shiro abis suaranya gara-gara tereak nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas tadi. Dengan suara pales yang pasti bikin telinga tetangga pada sakit. Hehe... *dilempar panci**

 **Oke, yang jelas jangan lupa review ya...**

 **Ittekimasu...**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary: Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... /** Sorry, gak pandai buat summary... **RnR please... ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 6: Open Your Eyes**

 **...**

Sasuke menatap malas pada jendela samping kirinya dengan tangan bertopang dagu menghadapi gerombolan siswi yang tak lelah-lelahnya terus menggerombolinya semenjak ia pindah ke sekolah ini. Dicuekin, bukannya bertambah jera, makin hari malah makin banyak saja gadis yang terus menguntitnya hingga jam pelajaran kembali berbunyi. Yah... disaat seperti ini, waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu bagi para murid, kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Dari dulu -kecil- ia paling benci waktu istirahat yang hanya mampu ia umpat dalam hati. Mengira kehidupannya lebih baik dengan dipindahkan ke sekolah ini, nyatanya malah makin buruk saja bagi Sasuke.

Apalagi semenjak kecelakaan maut setahun lalu yang membuat kedua orang tuanya tiada, makin membuat Sasuke menjadi pemuda dingin tak berperasaan. Semua hal di dunia ini dianggapnya sama –tak terkecuali-. Hingga kadang jika pemuda itu sudah sampai puncaknya, tak segan dirinya akan terjerat dengan berbotol-botol minuman berbau menyengat sebagai 'teman' yang mengertinya.

Kakak yang sangat sayang padanya pun masih belum cukup untuk bisa mencairkan hatinya yang beku. Ia terlalu terbawa emosi mengetahui kematian orang tuanya –terutama Ibunya-. Setiap malam beberapa saat setelah pemakaman Mikoto dan Fugaku berlangsung, Sasuke hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan mabuk-mabukkan. Ia masih muda memang. Tapi sifat dan pembawaannya bahkan hampir melebihi orang dewasa.

Itachi menyayanginya, tapi Sasuke tak terlalu menyukainya.

Itachi adalah kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha. Kebanggaan ayahnya. Sasuke iri, karena ayahnya sering kali membandingkannya dengan Itachi saat makan bersama. Meski begitu, masih ada sayang dan tekad Sasuke agar ia bisa diakui ayahnya. Ibunya selalu memberi dukungan dan sangat mencintai Sasuke. Apapun yang Sasuke alami, tak luput sedikitpun dari pantauan Mikoto karena putra bungsunya itu sering kali bercerita padanya. Sasuke kecil tumbuh menjadi Sasuke remaja.

Meski begitu, tak banyak yang berubah dari curhatan Sasuke pada Mikoto. Tentang Itachi dan ayahnya. Tentang Itachi. Dan yang paling sering adalah tentang kepopuleran yang membuat Sasuke risih. Dan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Mikoto selalu bisa membuat Sasuke tenang dan nyaman, meski kadang gelak tawa ibunya itu menjengkelkannya. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Mikoto, hingga kecelakaan itu merubah segalanya tentang Sasuke.

Wataknya yang memang dingin dan tak acuh semakin menjadi saat melihat peti berhiaskan lilium tenggelam dalam taburan tanah coklat yang semakin menghilangkannya dari pandangan Sasuke. Saat itulah, pemuda itu berubah. Dirinya bukanlah Sasuke yang dulu.

Meski sifat dinginnya tak berubah, tapi kini perilakunya yang berubah. Hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja, Sasuke adalah seorang ketua geng paling ditakuti di Oto. Dan sering kali ia main hajar menghajar dengan kelompok geng lain, balapan motor, dan penyelundupan senjata juga miras yang sangat lihai ia lakukan karena kejeniusannya.

Hingga kakaknya mengetahui hal itu dan memindahkannya ke Konoha. Sasuke tak peduli raut kecewa yang dipancarkan Itachi saat mengetahui kelakuan adiknya. Ia juga tak peduli saat Itachi murka dengan diamnya. Dan Sasuke bereaksi –menatap tajam- pada Itachi saat kakaknya itu memukul wajahnya karena ia bergeming.

Seolah kacau, Itachi balik menghantam tembok di sampingnya hingga tangannya berdarah. Sasuke tak menyadari atau tepatnya tak mau dirinya sadar bahwa semua itu karena ulahnya. Tapi karena rasa sayangnya yang terlampau besar pada adiknya, Itachi hanya bisa memperingati Sasuke dan memindahkannya ke Konoha, berharap ia menjadi lebih baik. Konoha dikenal sebagai kota maju karena prestasi budaya dan keramahtamahannya, dibalik daya pikat berkesan modern. Tapi bagi Sasuke, semua sama saja.

Bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi. Sedikit memberi oksigen bagi Sasuke untuk bernapas saat mendengar keluh-gerutuan kecewa para siswi yang perlahan meninggalkannya. Tak lupa kerlingan, tatapan mata manja, juga kiss bye menjijikkan –bagi Sasuke- ditujukan para gadis itu pada sang pangeran sebelum mereka benar-benar lenyap ditelan pintu kelas yang ramai dimasuki penghuni asli kelas XII-1.

 **%%%%%%%%%999999%%%%%%%%%**

Hinata menyusuri koridor sekolah yang telah sejak tadi lenggang tanpa suara berisik pantulan sepatu seperti biasanya.

Ya, jam sekolah sudah berakhir semenjak tadi. Hinata baru bisa melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang setelah dirinya selesai tugas piket. Begitu banyak yang harus ia bersihkan. Dikarenakan tadi seisi kelas mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun wali kelas mereka, hingga membuat kelas tersebut bak kapal pecah. Malangnya lagi, keesokan harinya adalah tugas piket Hinata.

Dirinya yang memang selalu mengalah dan terlalu berbaik hati pada semua orang, hingga membiarkan saja saat teman sesama piketnya pamit pulang dengan berbagai alasan yang sudah jelas-jelas mereka buat untuk menghindarai kewajiban mereka. Mereka juga tahu, kalau Hinata pasti tidak akan marah dan mau saja mengerjakan semua sisanya –yang masih begitu banyak- sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, perbuatan mereka itu membuat si Hyuuga kewalahan meski dirinya tak berani berpikiran buruk terhadap teman-temannya. Bahkan, karena tugas piket itulah dirinya pulang hampir larut begini sendirian. Semua murid kelas lain yang punya tugas piket besok pun sudah meninggalkan sekolah sejak tadi.

Hinata benar-benar merasa remuk hari ini.

"Tap... tap... tap..."

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Ia seperti mendengar suara reaksi antara sepatu dengan lantai. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang berkemungkinan menimbulkan suara itu. Sedikit merasa takut juga Hinata jika membayangkan hanya dirinya saja yang ada di sekolah ini. Dengan keadaan hari hampir gelap dan tiba-tiba ada suara aneh yang didengarnya.

"Tap...tap...tap..."

Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Tap... tap... tap..."

Tapi suara itu masih bergaung memenuhi lorong sepi ini. Hinata tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Ia mencoba sedikit berlari. Dirinya benar-benar takut sekarang. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter sebelum ia bisa mencapai tangga di ujung lorong. Kakinya sedikit lemas karena takut.

Ia terlalu gugup, hingga tersandung salah satu kakinya sendiri.

"Pa-padahal sedikit lagi..."

"Tap... tap..."

Suara itu semakin dekat. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya meringis dan pasrah akan keadaannya saat ini. Berdoa dalam hati agar Kami-sama memberikannya selamat.

"Tap..."

Jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suaranya sangat dingin. Hinata terpaku tak bergerak. Keringat dingin mulai deras membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Gadis malang itu tak tahu harus bagaimana.

'Apakah ini akhirnya? Apa aku begitu tak bergunanya hingga harus berakhir disini? Kami-sama, padahal aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bisa berguna pada orang lain...' batin Hinata.

"Oi, kau tuli? Apa yang kau lakukan di lantai, bodoh?" Hinata tak bisa tidak menahan rasa penasaran untuk melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. Setelah sekian lama tidak terjadi apapun, ia memberanikan diri melihat sosok yang berbicara padanya.

"...!"

Tatapan itu begitu tajam mengarah padanya. Seolah memandang rendah serta benci pada sosok lemah di hadapannya. Sedikit lama bagi Hinata untuk memproses data sosok yang sedang dilihatnya itu. Sosok itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, hingga ia sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah salah satu senpainya yang akhir-akhir menjadi berita heboh di sekolah. Terutama Matsuri yang selalu memperingatkannya agar jauh-jauh dari senpai baru tersebut. Meski tidak tahu mengapa, Hinata hanya menganggap peringatan Matsuri itu sebagai bentuk peringatan seorang fan girl terhadap idolanya.

"Selain tuli dan bodoh, kau juga tak punya sopan santun, eh? Kau menghalangi jalanku,"

Padahal masih banyak ruang untuk digunakan Sasuke melewati lorong itu –ya, sebenarnya yang tadi itu Sasuke-. Atau, dia memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa kesalnya? Hari ini ia bertengkar lagi dengan Itachi -kakaknya-.

Hinata merasa sangat lega karena dugaannya salah. 'Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton film.' Mencoba bangkit berdiri, Hinata merapikan rambut dan seragamnya yang berantakan. Ia melihat lututnya sedikit memar karena jatuh tadi. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan dengan menunduk, ia mengucap maaf berkali-kali sambil membungkuk pada Sasuke.

"Go-gomensai... gomenasai s-senpai... gomenasai..."

Hinata merasa bersalah lagi. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah merepotkan orang lain -lagi-. Padahal yang salah itu kan Sasuke. Memang sih, ia gak tahu kalo langkah kakinya yang cetarr itu nakutin si Hinata. Tapi, kalo liat cewek jatuh di depan matanya itu kan seharusnya ditolong, bukan malah dikatain n dijelekin. Tu kan namanya kagak gentle yah... *dijitak Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mendecih dan berlalu begitu saja. Hinata yang dicuekin permintamaafannya hanya meringis dan berjalan pulang dengan kaki agak pincang. Senpainya yang berjalan lebih dulu berlagak tak peduli padanya. Ia memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan cepat di depan. Hinata sangat lega dengan hal itu. Ia merasa lebih baik jika terabaikan setelah mengalami hal yang menurutnya memalukan dan menyusahkan orang lain. Meski menahan nyeri di kaki, ia tetap bisa tersenyum karena merasa telah terbebas dari hal yang membuatnya serasa mati rasa beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke bersiap menjalankan motornya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang jatuh di depannya beberapa saat lalu berjalan di tengah lapangan sekolah dengan gaya berjalan yang aneh. Dia terlihat sedikit pincang. Sasuke merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Ia tadi menggunakan gadis itu sebagai tempat menumpahkan umpatannya yang tak sempat terucap pada Itachi. Jika dipikir lagi, gadis itu tidak menjerit ataupun berjingkat seperti kebanyakan gadis lain ketika bertatapan langsung dengannya. *meski tadi Hinata bicaranya nunduk terus sih...* Sasuke memutuskan sesuatu.

"Uh, sssh... se-sepertinya aku sedikit terkilir.."

Brrrmm...

Hinata sedikit terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Naik,"

Di sampingnya ada sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam dan seorang pemuda yang menyodorkan helm padanya. Sepertinya itu senpai yang tadi. 'Siapa ya namanya? Ah, aku lupa siapa namanya...'

"Eh, ti-tidak usah senpai,"

"Jangan sok jual mahal dan cepat naik! Kau ingin membuatku terlihat sedang menggodamu, hah?"

"Bu –bukan begitu..."

"Kalau begitu cepat naik!"

Hinata terbata-bata menerima helm hitam yang kebesaran sekali di keplaanya. Sedikit kesusahan untuk menaiki motor gede Sasuke, hingga Sasuke yang tak sabaran dengan kekikukan gadis pemalu itu, menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di perut.

Hinata sedikit terpekik, tapi sudah terlambat.

Motor mulai melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga. Sedikit ragu, apakah senpainya yang jadi idola sekolah itu tahu rumahnya. Ia tidak bertanya maupun memberinya kesempatan untuk berkata. Jadilah, Hinata cuma diam sambil memejamkan mata erat dengan laju motor Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya dan seolah hanya menjadikan Hinata sebuah barang yang menumpang di motor hitamnya.

Sampai mereka mulai melaju pelan melintasi jalan sepi dengan deretan rimbun pohon cemara. Jalan setapak kecil yang tak beraspal. Hinata memberanikan diri menengok, dan sekonyong-konyong melayangkan protes pada Sasuke.

"A-ano, i-ini bukan jalan menuju ru-rumahku, senpai,"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"S-senpai, i-ini bu-"

Setelah mengerahkan gas motor tiba-tiba untuk melewati sebuah undakan yang hampir membuat Hinata terjungkal, Hinata mulai terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata.

Sebuah permata biru yang luas dengan sosok tenggelam sang surya. Angin yang membawa aroma asin ke sekitar wajah dan cekcokan camar yang berterbangan melawan angin. Deburan keras ombak pada tebing tinggi yang berbatas sebuah pagar besi memanjang sepanjang jalan. Jalan itu berkelok. Menikung cukup tajam setelah tanjakan tadi. Dan tikungan yang dibuat aman dengan melebarkan lebih areanya, bagai sebuah pemberhentian untuk menikmati ciptaan Tuhan ini–seperti sengaja dibuat seperti itu-.

Motor menderu rendah dan akhirnya berhenti. Terposisi sejajar pada pagar pembatas dengan penyangga sudah menyentuh aspal. Mereka tidak turun. Atau tepatnya si penunggang enggan turun dan menyebabkan orang yang menumpang pada motornya juga sungkan untuk turun. Mereka memilih diam melihat pemandangan laut sore hari yang tenang tanpa gangguan.

Hinata melepas helmnya. Rambut panjang indah itu langsung berkibar indah layaknya rimbun pohon yang ada di belakang mereka. Tangannya sudah tak mau lagi berpegang pada perut Sasuke. Ia begitu malu mendapati dirinya memegang tubuh lelaki sampai selama dan sedekat itu. Itu terasa tabu -baginya-.

Di kejauhan terlihat melintas perahu nelayan mengarung luasnya samudera. Sasuke dengan mata elang yang menukik tajam melihat objek jauh itu bagai incaran. Begitu fokus dan seriusnya bagai ingin menenggelamkan perahu itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Ya, dengan begitu kepalanya bisa lebih ringan. Seolah dengan membuang setiap unek sampah di otak pada objek jauh itu, bisa meringankan beban hidupnya.

Itu adalah kebiasannya. Membuang segala masalah dengan fokus pada objek yang sulit untuk dilihat, semenjak ibunya tiada. Dan kebanyakan objek seperti itu bisa ia dapatkan disini -laut-. Tempat favoritnya semenjak pindah ke konoha.

Lalu jika ditilik dari kejauhan, dari balik tubuh mereka yang menutupi pandang sinar keemasan sang surya, mereka bagai sejoli nyata yang serasa-serasi. Sepasang kekasih yang nyatanya bukan siapa-siapa, melainkan hanya senior dan adik kelasnya yang ia buat pincang.

Tapi setiap orang pasti mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Soalnya cocok banget sih, tubuh mungil yang elok dengan rambut panjang berkibar indah, dan pemuda gagah bertubuh tinggi yang elok parasnya. Duduk berdua di atas motor melihat matahari terbenam di laut barat. Semua orang pasti mengira mereka seperti itu.

"Senpai..." akhirnya Hinata berani membuka suara.

Si Uchiha bungsu menoleh sedikit dan melirikkan matanya dari dalam helm yang tak menurunkan kacanya. Ia baru sadar membawa seseorang dalam penumpahan emosinya yang aneh itu.

"Hn?"

"A-ah, maaf... a-aku hanya i-ingin pulang,"

"Hn, sebentar lagi,"

Diteliti dari cara bicaranya, si idola baru KHS itu mirip seseorang. Seseorang yang sejak kemarin membuat pikirannya galau. Seseorang yang sadar –atau tidak- telah membuat si Hyuuga kikuk itu menjadi gadis yang salah tingkah, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Menyesali atau tetap menjalani keputusannya. Bingung dengan perasaan dan menangis jika sudah tak kuat menanggung beban.

Siapa lagi seseorang itu kalau bukan si pemilik surai merah yang menyala, Sabaku no Gaara.

Hah... mengingat Gaara membuat hati kecilnya sedikit sakit.

Ia tak suka berbohong. Sedari dulu ia diajari untuk tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan nakal itu. Yang memang pada dasarnya si Hinata tak pandai berbohong, walau di keadaan mendesak sekalipun. Dan lihat sekarang! Ia bagai aktris teater berbakat yang mampu menyulap semua orang untuk percaya pada peran yang tengah ia mainkan. Seluruh keluarga Sabaku. Seluruh pemilik nama Sabaku –kecuali Gaara- telah menganggap dirinya adalah kekasih dari salah satu penyandang marga mereka.

Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dibalik kibaran rambut yang kian menutupi wajah. Kemurungan yang jelas terlihat dan tak mampu membendung rasa penasaran pemuda di depannya.

"Kau kenapa?" baritone itu keluar dan seakan membangunkan si Hyuuga.

"T-tidak apa-apa, s-senpai,"

"Akan kuantar pulang sebentar lagi, kau tak usah khawatir,"

"A-aku tidak-"

"Wajahmu terlihat seperti akan menangis,"

"Eh?"

Hinata memeriksa wajahnya yang ternyata memang memanas, mata berkaca, dan bibir kering. Ia menelan ludah dan membasahi bibirnya. Mengusap mata yang untung saja belum sempat menumpahkan airnya. Ia sangat malu dengan keadaannya yang terpergok Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak keberatan jika senpainya itu mengajaknya ke tempat seindah ini sebelum diantar pulang ke rumah.

'Ah... kenapa aku bisa sangat cengeng begini karena Gaara-senpai? Bahkan kami tak memiliki hubungan apapun,' ia gigit bibir bawahnya tatkala pikiran itu melintas di benaknya.

"Pakai helmmu,"

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata terbengong kayak sapi ompong. *dideath glare si Hime L

Sasuke cepat merubah topik satu ke topik yang lain. Membuat gadis tipe berpikiran lambat sepertinya mematung, lalu gelagapan ketika berhasil mencerna apa itu maksudnya. Sedikit tersendat ia ketika sadar dan langsung memakai helm di tangan dengan gaya yang kaku.

'Dia mudah sekali gugup,'

Tatapan datar Sasuke mengamati si Hyuuga dari balik kaca spion. Ia angkat penyangga motornya, menyalakan mesin, dan siap mengantar si Hyuuga menuju kediamannya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Dan selanjutnya mereka memulai perjalan kilat seperti sedia kala dengan Hinata yang tanpa sadar telah melingkarkan lengannya pada pemuda itu.

Sasuke diam. Ia bersikap biasa. Hinata juga bersikap biasa. Mungkin gadis itu bukan tipe berisik yang selalu penuh mengisi tiap keseharian Sasuke. Mungkin juga Hinata bisa dijadikan rekan perempuan pertama yang bisa Sasuke ajak bicara secara 'normal'. Apapun itu, si Uchiha bungsu ini seakan tak keberatan dengan kehadiran gadis itu yang menemani setiap detik di harinya itu. Ia merasa nyaman, tak terganggu, dan yang terpenting, ia merasa seolah memiliki teman untuk dijadikan kawan bersama untuk melihat 'lautnya'.

Ya, entah darimana juga sebuah pikiran abstrak terlintas di otak Sasuke.

'Aku akan mengajaknya lagi lain kali,'

 **%%%%%%%%%%%99999999999%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Kediaman baru para Hyuuga di Konoha.

Rumah bergaya tradisional asri dengan banyak pepohonan rindang. Termasuk sakura bermekaran yang menghias beberapa sisi rumah. Halaman yang cukup luas, dengan rumput hijau lembut diselingi banyak bunga beraneka ragam. Di pagar depan sebatas dada orang dewasa, terdapat kanji 'Hyuuga' dan sederet nama manusia yang menghuni rumah itu. Rumah yang cukup besar, walau saat ini hanya ditinggali empat anggota keluarganya. Si sulung yang memutuskan tinggal di asrama, membuat satu-satunya anak lelaki di keluarga itu harus lebih lama tinggal di daerah dekat desa kelahiran daripada rumah barunya.

Sasuke tiba di depan gerbang para Hyuuga. Rumah itu cukup luas, tapi tak seluas kediaman Uchiha.

Si gadis yang mulai turun membuat Sasuke melepas helm yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"A-arigaou, senpai,"

"Hn"

Sasuke meraih helm yang Hinata sodorkan.

"Apa s-senpai mau m-mampir, dulu?"

Hinata ingat ayahnya masih pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi ia berani mengajak seorang lelaki masuk ke rumahnya. Dan mungkin ibunya juga tak keberatan, mengingat ia yang selalu senang mendapati kunjungan tamu, apalagi itu teman dari anak-anaknya.

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja,"

"S-souka... A-arigatou, senpai... Itterashai..."

Dan deruman motor besar yang tadi membawanya itu kini melesat dengan kecepatan yang buat Hinata ngeri. Tak bisa percaya bahwa ia tadi juga menaiki motor itu dengan kecepatan dahsyat, bahkan lebih lambat dari yang barusan –dilihat dari tancapan gas Sasuke tadi-.

Membuka gerbang, Hinata berjalan santai menuju rumah. Sedikit heran karena ketika ia bilang 'tadaima' dari genkan depan, pasti ibunya akan langsung menjawab 'okaeri' dari dalam atau menghampiri lansung untuk menyambut dirinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tapi suasana sepi yang ia dapat kini malah membuat ia penasaran.

'Apa Kaa-san sedang keluar?'

Itu mungkin saja karena ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa keluar kapanpun ia mau.

Berjalan menuju dapur, ia mendapati pintu samping yang terbuka. Membuat angin dari gesekan pepohonan halaman masuk begitu saja. Hinata sedikit was-was.

Apa itu ulah pencuri yang menyatron rumah? Menyekap keluarganya dan ia berusaha mengambil barang-barang berharga?

'Ah, tidak! Tidak mungkin!'

Hinata mencoba berpikir positif. Ia tidak mau kejadian konyol di kediaman Sabaku saat itu terulang kembali. Mengingat ia dan keluarganya adalah orang pindahan dari desa tak lama ini. Tak mungkin para pencuri sudah mengincar rumah yang notabenenya baru bisa ditempati beberapa hari lalu.

'Mungkin Kaa-san lupa menutup pintu,'

Pikiran positif terus ia kumandangkan. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang terbuka lebar. Angin sejuk musim semi menghembus kencang. Ia beranikan diri dengan kekuatan hati yang terus memaksanya berpikir positif dan tidak boleh takut. Tapi sadar atau tidak, tangan kecilnya kini menggenggam sebuah sendok sayur besar yang siap ia lempar pada siapa saja. Berjalan pelan tanpa suara. Decit kayu yang bergema sedikit membuat ia berhenti sejenak dan memeriksa keadaan. Setelah dirasa aman, ia lanjutkan 'ekspedisi' aneh itu dengan melongokkan kepalanya menyembul melihat ke sekitar halaman rumah.

Tengok depan, kiri, dan tak menemukan siapapun. Tapi begitu ia menoleh ke arah kanan...

"Kyaaaa!"

Ayunan sendok sayur secara otomatis mengarah pada sosok yang membuat ia kaget setengah mati. Tatapan mata tajam yang menyeramkan. Manik hijau yang dilingkari pola hitam tebal dan rambut berwarna merah menyala.

Tunggu!

Itu kan...

Beberapa detik ia gemetar dengan sendok sayur teracung. Hinata baru biasa sadar siapa sosok yang buatnya jantungan saat ini. Dan lagi-lagi, mata mereka bersirobok, ekspresi berbeda terpancar meski hal itu mengingatkan mereka pada momen perdana yang selalu buat jantung deg-degan. Ya, kejadian itu membuat Hinata dan sosok di hadapannya terkenang pada masa yang buat mereka berinteraksi untuk pertama kali.

Gaara menatap datar gadis yang masih menyisakan raut ketakutan itu. Acungan sendok sayur memang masih mengarah padanya, meski posisi mereka berjauhan. Ia bersikap tenang dan santai. Walau hati bergolak tak karuan karena posisi dan keadaan ini membuatnya ingat dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu.

Ia sadar ada orang lain di kediaman Hyuuga selain dirinya, ketika mendengar suara deritan kayu pelan yang tertangkap indra tajamnya. Ia bersikap santai, menengok dengan tenang siapa gerangan yang akan muncul sebentar lagi. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Ataupun jika itu bukan mereka dan adalah seorang penjahat, maka siap saja penjahat itu merasakan pukulan Gaara yang sudah terbiasa bergelut ganas dengan gerombolan berandal.

Menunggu dengan sabar. Yang entah kenapa membuat Gaara tiba-tiba teringat seseorang saat meneliti tingkah dan durasi geraknya yang samar terdeteksi. Sosok yang suka menendap, kikuk, dan gugup. Hingga firasat itu benar dan mengantarnya lagi pada situasi yang mirip pada kejadian di waktu hujan deras malam itu.

"G-ga-gaara-san?"

 **TBC**

 **Hoooo... waya waya wayauooooo... haya waya haya uooooo auooooooo auoooooooo...**

 **Waya waya haaaauoooo... hayaaaaaaooooooaaaaaaaaooooooo... haha woooooooyaaaaaaaa...**

 **Haya waya-**

 **#gedubrak! –dilempar panci-**

 **Eh, ha, ha, ha, hhahaahaha...**

 **Gomen reader-sama!**

 ***author senyum canggung**

 **Lama fict ini gak kesentuh dan baru sekarang akhirnya bisa update! Makanya author seneeeeng banget!**

 **Yay!**

 ***melompat gaje**

 **Wah, gak tau juga, masih ada yang ngarep, atau malah ninggalin fict terbengkalai ini... padahal pair-nya kan kesukaan author...**

 ***nangis lebay TT_TT**

 **Gomen pembaca terhormat sekalian... Shiro jarang update, ngurus ff lain pula, ngurus ini itu pula, dan pada bulan puasa yang banyak nganggur karena libur, baru si author pemalas ini bisa mengurus fandom usangnya yang telah lama ditinggali.**

 **Yah... banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba deh...**

 **Tapi makasih banyak buat para pembaca yang masih setia membaca tiap karya Shiro. Shiro sangat menghargai dan seneeng sekali. Mudah-mudahan tetep dibaca dan review untuk mengkritik atau memuji karya author ini yah...**

 **#jyiiiaaaahh... ngarep lu!**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepy Party**

 **Summary:** Menginap di rumah sahabat baru memanglah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Namun apa jadinya jika di malam pertama saja sudah ada kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dialami oleh Hinata. Tak disangka tak dinyana, tak diduga tak ditanya, eh, ternyata eh ternyata, kejadian tersebut adalah awal kisah baru bagi sang Hyuuga muda kita... / Sorry, gak pandai buat summary.../ Gambar bukan punya saya / RnR please... ^^

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always**

 **Pair: Gaara x Hinata [4ever ever after *?*]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, family, fluffy and humor [maybe]**

 **Warning: OOC tingkat akut, AU, typo, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, dan warning-warning lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 7: Begin of Fissure**

 **...**

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul menandakan kebersamaan canggung ini belum berlangsung lama. Namun seolah terjadi berjam-jam lalu, dengan hawa atmosfer yang begitu tak nyaman.

Hinata duduk menghadap Gaara dengan wajah menunduk seperti biasa. Setelah acara maaf-maafan akibat tindakan konyolnya tadi, ia menyilakan Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah. Menyediakan teh dan setoples biskuit buatannya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk dalam kebisuan di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ano..."

"Okaa-san mengajakku kemari untuk mengunjungi Hyuuga-basan. Mereka berniat belanja bersama dan menyuruhku menjaga rumah ini karena kau belum pulang."

"A-ah, itu... sumimasen..." Hinata ingat dengan acara singkatnya bersama senpai sangar yang membawanya melihat pemandangan laut beberapa waktu lalu.

Suasa hening kembali tercipta selama beberapa menit, sebelum Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Ibumu sudah tahu,"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau adalah 'kekasihku'," Gaara berbicara lirih di akhir kalimat. Mencoba melihat reaksi Hinata dengan menatap tepat pada amnethyst yang membelalakkan pupilnya.

"A-apa?"

"Okaa-san yang terlalu banyak bicara, makanya ibumu bisa tahu hal itu..."

Hinata megap-megap seolah tak bisa bernafas. Ketakutan mulai melingkupi nyalinya.

"... Beliau terlihat senang dan terus menggodaku." Gaara terlihat ngeri ketika mengingat cerocosan Hikari –Ibu Hinata- yang menghujaminya keantusiasan yang bahkan melebihi ibunya sendiri -Karura-.

"L-lalu?" Hinata mulai waspada.

"Ia hanya mengatakan jangan sampai hal itu diketahui oleh ayahmu,"

Hinata bernafas lega. Apa yang ia takutkan ternyata tidak terjadi. Ia kira ayahnya juga tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Apa jadinya jika kepala keluarga itu tahu anak gadisnya sudah berpacaran? Mengetahui Neji yang mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Tenten saja ia sudah banyak berceramah tentang ini-itu. Walau tak melarang, bisa dipastikan mulut pria yang berumur hampir kepala empat tersebut tak akan berhenti memberikan faedahnya kepada anak-anaknya yang sudah mengenal interaksi bersama lawan jenis. Memikirkannya saja membuat kepala Hinata pening tanpa sebab.

"Syukurlah..."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Hm? U-untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah memaksamu berpura-pura hingga sejauh ini. Aku tahu kau bukan tipe gadis yang suka berbohong. Apalagi kebohongan itu sekarang juga menyangkut... keluargamu,"

Hinata menelan ludah gugup. Ia tak pernah berpikir Gaara akan memperhatikan perasaannya. Dan kemudian pemuda itu bertanya. Dalam hati, gadis bermata khas itu berpikir. Ia membenarkan ucapan Gaara tentang ia yang tak pandai berbohong. Tapi jika dikatakan marah, gadis itu tak yakin. Hinata tak pernah merasa marah padanya. Hanya perasaan takut kalau kebohongan mereka terbongkar dan membuat Hinata dibenci semua orang –terutama keluarga Sabaku-. Hinata hanya takut, dan... kecewa?

Kecewa untuk apa? Entahlah, terkadang perasaan itu muncul ketika Hinata mendapati kesenangan dalam kepura-puaraannya dengan Gaara yang lalu terhempas oleh kenyataan bahwa kesenangan tersebut hanyalah sebuah kesemuan. Semu karena kebohongan yang mereka buat. Palsu oleh kesepakatan yang sebenarnya tak pernah Hinata harapkan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meremas tangan yang terpangku di paha. Menatap Gaara dengan senyum terpaksa.

"T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku senang bisa membantu Gaara-san,"

Sebisa mungkin Hinata menyembunyikan kegetiran yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"..."

"Hanya saja..."

Gaara menatap intens gadis mungil yang tengah menunduk tersebut. Perasaannya tak enak. Ia merasa berdebar entah karena apa. Sesuatu ganjil mulai melingkupi feelingnya.

"... A-aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini s-secepatnya. Go-gomen... T-tapi aku tidak ingin terus-menerus b-berbohong, Gaara-san,"

Dan ternyata benar. Feelingnya benar. Meski tak Gaara sangka ucapan Hinata yang seperti itu yang membuat denyutan nyeri di hatinya. Gaara mafhum. Ia tak mau memaksa. Semua ini ada karena ulahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Jika gadis di hadapannya itu ingin mengakhiri semua kebohongan yang ia buat, Gaara tak berhak untuk menyuarakan keberatan.

Tapi perasaan tak rela tiba-tiba menghujaminya. Seolah tidak membolehkan pria itu berucap,

"Ya, kau benar."

Entah kenapa hati Gaara sakit. Walau hubungan mereka hanyalah suatu kepura-puraan semata, tapi pemuda itu seolah enggan melepas gadis yang baru-baru ini berhasil mengisi pikirannya. Dengan semua senyum manis itu, sikap malu-malunya, juga semburat merah yang selalu berhasil membuat debaran pemuda berambut maroon tersebut. Gaara merasa... tak rela...

Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Berhubung kau sudah di rumah, aku akan pulang sekarang,"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum paksa melihat gerik Gaara setelah percakapan tak menyenangkan ini. Gadis itu mengantar kepergian Gaara hingga ambang pintu, menyisakan remasan kuat di dada setelah ia tak bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu lagi.

Gaara pulang dalam diam. Wajahnya murung. Ia merasakan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk yang melanda teramat sangat kuat saat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Hinata.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, sampai sekarang ia masih mengingkari suatu perasaan yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya kepada gadis indigo tersebut.

 **~)))))0** **0(((((**

Suara kelontang tongkat besi yang dipukulkan pada dinding metal di sekelilingnya membuat suasana sepi gang kumuh itu pecah. Uap-uap yang mendesis dari cerobong asap tak mengubah langkah Sasuke yang semakin memasuki areal yang kental akan nuansa berandal. Ia sudah kebal. Walau masih 19 tahun, dengan santainya ia menyampirkan jas sekolah dan menyulut sebatang rokok di sudut bibirnya, ketika langkahnya terhenti mendapati sebuah jalan buntu.

"Suigetsu, kau yakin ini jalannya?"

Yang dipanggil Suigetsu hanya berhenti memainkan tongkat besinya dan melirik mantan 'ketua'nya saat pemuda itu bertanya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Jika aku tak yakin, buat apa aku susah-susah datang kesini dari Oto hanya untuk mempertemukanmu dengan ketua geng paling disegani di Konoha?"

Sasuke mendecih.

"Karena kau berhutang banyak padaku, brengsek,"

Suigetsu menyeringai memperlihatkan barisan gigi tajamnya.

Gang sempit itu menjadi menyesakkan ketika Sasuke mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Berusaha tak menghajar Suigetsu yang nyatanya sengaja mempermainkannya untuk ajang balas dendam.

"Di sebelah kiri ada intercom di balik pipa besi itu. Kau bisa mengatakan nama dan maksud kedatanganmu disana," Pemuda berwajah ikan itu baru menjelaskan ketika Sasuke menginjak kesal puntung rokoknya.

Sasuke berbalik cepat dan mencengkram kaos Suigetsu.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Ara, aku sedang sesak nafas dan tidak bisa bicara karena kau merokok di tempat sempit ini," Suigetsu menyeringai. Puas dengan ekspresi kesal pemuda yang sudah menjadikannya 'budak' selama ia di Oto. Sedikit menggoda, dan itu berhasil. Nyatanya Sasuke hanyalah pemuda labil yang mudah marah.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Karin menungguku," Suigetsu melepas cengkraman Sasuke paksa ketika pemuda itu masih tak kunjung berhenti melepasnya. Pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari Sasuke itu berdecak malas melihat pelototan yang masih ia dapatkan ketika sudah terbebas dari cengkramnya.

Menghiraukan kekurangajaran Suigetsu, Sasuke mulai melakukan instruksi pemuda ikan tadi yang kini sudah lenyap dari pandangnya. Membongkar pipa besi karatan yang berjubel, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah benda menempel yang ia cari. Sepertinya geng yang akan ia ikuti ini begitu elit dan tertutup, sampai-sampai untuk urusan penerimaan anggota baru pun tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui dari mereka.

Menekan tombol hijau, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ingin bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

 **~)))))0** **0(((((**

"GAARA..! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP…!"

Gaara membuka pelan jadenya. Ia tidur terlentang dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Tanpa melepas sepatu. Tanpa mandi. Hingga malam menjelang dengan keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Pemuda itu seolah tak peduli.

Teringat ketika di sekolah ia sama sekali tak bisa berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Setidaknya ia ingin berbincang-bincang untuk mencairkan suasana tegang dengan gadis itu setelah percakapan kaku di kediaman Hyuuga waktu lalu. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak ada bersamanya seharian ini. Hinata seolah menghindarinya ketika berhadapan, tidak sengaja berpas-pasan, atau saat Gaara yang sengaja menemuinya. Padahal ia selalu bersama Matsuri. Tapi entah kenapa gadis itu kini mulai pandai membuat celah untuk melarikan diri. Membuat perasaan bersalah Gaara semakin bertumpuk. Mungkinkah Hinata sakit hati? Mungkinkah Hinata membencinya? Mungkinkah gadis itu juga merasakan apa yang Gaara rasakan? Apa Hinata menyukainya? Apa Gaara juga… menyukainya?

"Woi, Teme! Kenapa kau tak segera turun dari tempat tidurmu, eh?!"

Tiba-tiba Kankuro muncul menggebrak pintu kamar Gaara. Dengan sebuah apron berwarna pink dan spatula dalam genggamnya.

"Hn…" Gaara bergeming dan hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

"Kau sakit, hah? Kenapa gelap-gelapan seperti ini?!" Kankurou menekan saklar lampu yang langsung membuat mata Gaara menyipit -merasa terganggu-.

"Bisakah kau bicara tanpa berteriak-teriak?" Gaara bangun dari posisi nyamannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia berlalu melewati Kankurou yang dongkol karena diabaikan.

"Bocah tengik! Sudah menumpang, tidak tau terima kasih, dan kau mengabaikanku?! Woi, Gaara!"

Dan malam itu apartemen mereka dipenuhi oleh suara-suara teriakan Kankurou yang membahana di seluruh ruangan. Baru bisa berhenti ketika mereka sudah berada di meja makan dan mulai berbincang ringan. Seakan melupakan luapan kesalnya, Kankurou sudah mulai berbicara tenang dengan adiknya yang memang selalu bisa menaikkan tensi darahnya.

"Kieteru? Ada seorang anggota geng motor yang tertembak polisi hingga tewas."

Ini dia. Hal yang paling dibenci Gaara ketika pemuda itu mulai bercerita untuk menakut-nakuti dirinya.

Memutar mata malas, Gaara enggan menanggapi dan terus memakan masakan Kankurou yang terasa pas-pasan di lidah. Tak menghiraukan cerocosan pemuda kucing itu lebih lama. Paling-paling Kankurou diancam lagi oleh ibu mereka untuk mencegah mati-matian adiknya itu bermain balap motor lagi.

.

.

.

 _"Permintaan kedua, kau harus berhenti mengikuti balap motor mulai dari sekarang,"_

 _"Demo, Kaa-san…"_

 _"Tak ada toleransi, Gaara. Kankurou bilang kau selalu pulang_ _saat_ _dini hari_ _di hari_ _minggu. Kaa-san tahu kau masih mengikuti kegiatan ilegal itu,"_

 _Gaara berdecak. Persetan dengan Kankurou yang mau saja mengawasinya seperti orang dewasa mengawasi anak kecil hanya karena ancaman pembakaran boneka-boneka bodohnya._

 _"Sebenarnya ada berapa permintaanmu, Kaa-san?"_

 _"Hm?" Karura menyuguhkan masakan untuk makan siang putra ketiganya itu, sebelum ia menjawab,_

 _"Entahlah, itukan terserah Kaa-san,"_

 _Perempatan sebal muncul di pelipis Gaara. Melihat sifat cuek dan seenakanya sendiri dari ibunya._

 _"Kaa-san, aku tidak mau menuruti apapun lagi perintah darimu mulai saat ini."_

 _Karura melotot tak percaya_ _._ _Gaara mulai menunjukkang mode membangkang._

 _"Apa katamu?" aura iblis Karura muncul._

 _"Cukup tiga. Selebihnya aku tidak akan menuruti semua permintaanmu apapun alasannya," Gaara mulai menyuap dengan santai nasi ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"Gaara-chan… Okaa-san akan benar-benar marah lho…" Karura mulai menakuti._

 _"Dan sudah terpakai dua. Hanya tinggal satu permintaan lagi, Okaa-san." Sebelum Karura sempat meledakkan jiwa iblisnya, Gaara lebih dulu memeluk lalu mencium pipi ibunya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Sabaku -lagi-._

 _"Terima kasih makan siangnya. Maaf, t_ _id_ _ak bisa kuhabiskan,"_

 _Setelah_ _bangun_ _dari keluluhan yang baru saja Gaara buat, Karura sadar jika putra ketiganya itu telah raib dari pandangannya. Begitu tahu_ _,_ _wanita itu langsung meledak tak karuan dan bersumpah akan membuat permintaan terakhirnya pada Gaara menjadi hal yang mebuat pemuda itu kapok_ _,_ _sekapok-kapoknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hah…" Gaara menghela nafas mengingat kejadian itu. Dirinya hanya bisa sedikit bernafas lega dengan satu permintaan masih tertinggal untuk menjadi bombastis Karura yang pasti akan sulit sekali untuk Gaara lakukan. Ia tahu resiko jika membuat wanita itu marah. Dua permintaan sebelumnya cukup membuat Sabaku ketiga itu memeras segala otak, tenaga, pikiran, hati, bahkan perasaan. Cukup dengan Hinata. Cukup dengan kebosanan yang melanda karena merasa terkungkung tidak bisa menaiki motor kesayangannya lagi. Dan ia tidak tahu hal ketiga apa dari Karura yang akan dimintanya untuk 'menghancurkan' Gaara.

"Masakanmu sangat tidak enak," Gaara berceletuk. Mengalihkan kepeningan yang tiba-tiba melanda akibat ulah ibunya sendiri.

"Hah?! Sudah untung aku memasak makanan untukmu, Gaara-chan... Jangan komen dan makan saja! Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau masak, lebih baik beli pizza atau ramen saja. Itu semua karena kau, Teme. Kaa-san yang menyuruhku mengurusmu! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke rumah, daripada aku kena getah juga karena Okaa-san terus-terusan menerorku!" Kankurou yang dongkol segera menyuap lahap masakan yang sebenarnya ingin ia caci dan buang ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa aku harus susah payah melakukan itu? Kau kan lebih tua dariku, jadi kau wajib mengurusku," Gaara seolah tak peduli.

"Kau pikir aku babumu apa?! Kau itu sudah menumpang, tidak mau cuci baju sendiri, bersih-bersih juga tidak pernah! Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Kaa-san lebih memanjakanmu daripada aku,"

"Itu sudah jelas. Karena aku lebih tampan darimu,"

Kankurou tertohok. Ia terpukul telak tepat pada sasarannya. Dan langsung mencak-mencak tak karuan dengan bibir belepotan penuh nasi. Setelah selesai makan, ia beralih pada washtafel dan mencuci perkakas kotor dengan kasar sambil menggerutu. Gaara sedang malas untuk menggoda kakaknya itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia sedang tidak mood. Selesai makan ia langsung melesat ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya membiarkan Kankurou berteriak-teriak tidak jelas saking jengkelnya.

Menuju kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran air panas pada bathub. Gaara melepas seragam yang ia kenakan. Mencoba berendam pada genangan air panas yang sudah bercampur air dingin hingga menjadi air hangat tersebut. Meresapi kehangatan yang perlahan mampu mengangkat segala kepenatannya. Membuatnya terpejam beberapa saat untuk merilekskan pikiran. Sampai ponselnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan notifikasi panggilan. Ia membiarkan benda datar itu terus berdering lama lalu berhenti. Gaara seakan enggan untuk beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya. Tapi terpaksa ia akhiri acara berendam itu saat untuk ketiga kalinya ponselnya kembali mendapat panggilan yang sama.

"Mosh-"

"Brengsek, jika kau tidak ada kepentingan, kenapa tidak segera menjawab telponku?!" Terdengar suara bentakan ketika Gaara baru saja akan mengucapkan salam.

"Ada apa Sasori?" Tak biasanya sepupu jauhnya itu menelponnya.

Terdengar dengusan nafas kasar dari seberang sana. Sasori masih kesal dengan sifat menyebalkan Gaara. Anak itu memang selalu bisa membuat orang lain menjadi marah-marah saja bawaannya.

"Aku cuma mau memberimu info. Akatsuki mengadakan race lagi. Kali ini mereka mengadakannya secara besar-besaran, di samping ingin merekrut anggota baru mereka. Hadiahnya lumayan Gaar, pesertanya juga menantang, kebanyakan para pembalap kawakan gitu..." Sasori seperti menjawab panggilan seseorang sebentar sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"...Mungkin itu bisa menjadi lomba terakhirmu, sebelum kau terkurung di rumah menjadi anak Mama, bwahahahaha..." Tentu saja bocah itu tahu perjanjian Gaara dengan Karura.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Gaara.

"Siapa yang anak mama?!"

"Sudahlah Gaara, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Sasori yang notabenenya anggota Akatsuki sekaligus merangkap sebagai panitia penyelenggara balap motor -?- itu bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak ikut. Aku balapan bukan untuk uang, aku hanya menikmatinya saja."

"Ayolah Gaara... Aku tahu kau adalah seorang yang berbakat! Bantulah sepupumu ini ya... Aku janji tidak akan merekrutmu atau merekomendasikanmu pada ketua lagi. Ayolah... Simpananku mulai menipis, bantu aku sekali iniii saja, ya, ya, ya..."

Suara memelas Sasori seakan ingin membuat Gaara ingin muntah. Ia tahu Sasori memberinya info ini karena ingin menjadikannya bahan taruhan. Setiap kali Gaara menang lomba, 80% uang hadiah pria babyface itulah yang mengantongi. Gaara juga tidak peduli, toh ia suka balapan liar hanya karena menikmatinya saja. Lagi pula uang untuk taruhan Sasori juga yang selalu mengurusnya. Satu hal yang tidak pernah diketahui keluarga Sabaku bahwa pemuda itulah yang membua putra ketiga mereka itu kenal dengan balap motor.

Gaara berpikir sejenak. Ia sudah mendapat permintaan kedua dari Karura. Yaitu untuk tidak ikut balap motor lagi. Tapi mengingat kesuntukan yang ia jalani pada hari-hari terakhirnya, pemuda itu berpikir ulang. Mungkin tak ada salahnya mengikuti saran Baka-sori itu untuk melakukan balap motor terakhirnya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang hingga keputusan terucap dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Jika acaranya bukan malam hari. Tugas sekolahku mulai menumpuk akhir-akhir ini,"

"Hwuuuaaaaa...! Hounto? Tepat sekali Gaar, acaranya emang pas sore, hari minggu besok! Wah, Gaara emang yang terbaik deh!"

Dan yang disebut namanya sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara muntahannya ketika ia benar-benar hampir melakukannya.

"Kali ini si bos ngadain acara yang semi-illegal. Makanya aku berani jamin, kagak bakal bahaya, dan mengajakmu. Balapannya di lintasan pribadi milik bocah yang mau gabung sama Akatsuki. Jadi gak usah khawatir."

"Hn, itu saja? Aku mau melanjutkan acara mandiku dulu. Beritahu saja infonya lewat e-mail,"

"Heh?! C-chotto, Gaa-"

Bip!

Gaara mematikan ponsel dan mencopot baterainya. Ia tak ingin mendapat gangguan lagi setelah ini. Merendamkan diri pada bathtub. Memikirkan sesuatu hingga jam yang berdentang menunjukkan perubahan angka membuat ia mulai beranjak dari berendamnya. Mengambil handuk dan mengganti baju, bersiap untuk tidur.

 **~)))))0** **0(((((**

Pagi yang tenang seperti biasa. Hinata bangun tidur, terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi menolong ibu...

*keinget sebuah lagu, gak?

#gubrak!

... Skip!

Sarapan kali ini hanya toast bread dengan selai kacang dan telur dadar. Hikari sedang sibuk menyiapkan perbekalan untuk Hanabi yang akan pergi kemah dalam acara tur sekolah. Adik bungsu Hinata itu terlihat terburu-buru menata ulang ransel besarnya dengan semua barang yang menurutnya patut dibawa. Walau Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala saja melihat laba-laba dan ular karet yang turut menyemarakkan isi tasnya.

Meneguk segelas susu, Hinata mengakhiri acara sarapan dan berpamitan kepada ibunya. Memeluk sebentar Hanabi yang akan 'hilang' dari rumah selama dua hari ke depan. Gadis berponi rata itu sedang santai-santainya berjalan menyusur jalan lenggang Konoha yang sejuk. Berjalan beberapa blok untuk mencapai rumah Matsuri. Mereka berencana berjalan kaki saja hari ini, karena si gadis berambut coklat teman Hinata tersebut sedang dalam program diet untuk menarik hati pemuda malas bernama Omoi. Hinata belum mengabari Matsuri jika ia sudah OTW ke rumah gadis itu. Baru saja ia akan mengambil ponselnya, sebuah suara derum motor mengagetkan Hinata ketika motor tersebut berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Yo!"

"S-senpai?" Hinata mengerutkan kening melihat senpai berambut raven yang beberapa hari lalu mengajaknya melihat laut. Hinata hanya memandang helm dan motor gede yang sama seperti tempo lalu. Namun yang membuat gadis itu terus-terusan mengamatinya adalah karena ia ingin mengingat-ingat siapa namanya.

"Etto..."

"Naiklah, kuantar sampai ke sekolah,"

"Hah?" Hinata memainkan ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia ragu.

"T-tapi aku sudah punya janji akan b-berangkat bersama te-temanku..."

"Batalkan."

"Eh?"

"Jangan hah, heh, hah, heh, saja! Cepat naik!" Hinata tersentak. Sepertinya ia harus membatalkan acara jalan bersama untuk diet Matsuri.

"S-sebentar, aku akan mengirim pesan padanya," Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tapi ia mencoba tetap menunggu gadis itu untuk suatu alasan.

Di tengah ketikan pesan yang ia tulis, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Ia ingat peringatan Matsuri tentang senpai itu. Seperti apa sebenarnya dia, Hinata tidak tahu. Ia mulai ragu ketika ingat sifatnya waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Apalagi kemesteriusannya yang tiba-tiba mengajak Hinata melihat laut setelah sebelumnya ia membentak-bentak Hinata. Dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba ia muncul di area dekat rumahnya, dan menyuruhnya menaiki motor itu lagi? Hinata merasa curiga. Sepertinya ada motif tersembunyi, nih... Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, ia tida terlihat berbahaya. Apa Matsuri hanya membohonginya? Menakut-nakutinya? Secara Sasuke itu kan idola sekolah. Mungkin Matsuri takut Hinata akan kena bully jika dekat-dekat dengan pangeran KHS itu. Atau Matsuri saja yang tidak rela idolanya dekat dengan gadis lain? Ah, tapi Matsuri kan menyukai Omoi. Entahlah, Hinata pusing memikirkannya...

"Cepatlah, kita hampir terlambat!"

*Ini masih pagi sekali Sasuke-kyuuun...

"A-aah, iya!" Cepat-cepat Hinata menyelesaikan ketikannya dan mengirim pesan tersebut. Memasukkan kembali benda flipnya ke dalam tas dan mulai menaiki motor gede Sasuke. Seperti biasa pemuda itu menyodorkannya sebuah helm yang kebesaran.

Motor melaju dengan kecepatan diatas 90 km/jam. Kecepatan yang menurut Sasuke cukup lambat untuk tidak membuat takut gadis yang diboncengnya. Walau kenyataannya Hinata malah berpegang erat pada perut Sasuke. Memejamkan mata tanpa berani membukanya. Sasuke membiarkannya saja. Ia tidak peduli. Toh, gadis itu sepertinya tidak tertarik padanya. Cukup membuat Sasuke nyaman sih, jadi Sasuke cuek saja ketika mendapat pelukan erat di perut sixpacknya.

Bagaimana pun Sasuke harus mendapatkan gadis itu. Bukan, ia bukan ingin menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya atau apa. Tapi karena syarat dari Akatsuki tempo lalu yang cukup memberatkan Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu memutar otak mencari gadis yang tepat untuk ia jadikan jembatan masuk dalam organisasi jalanan tersebut. Ia tidak mau memilih sembarang gadis. Sangat menjijikkan ketika Sasuke ingat perlakuan apa saja yang ia dapatkan jika berada di antara para gadis-gadis. Dan yang terpikir olehnya saat ini hanyalah Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang bersikap biasa padanya. Gadis yang tidak overacting terhadapnya. Dan gadis yang baru ia tahu namanya sehari yang lalu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke harap gadis itu mau menjadi batu loncatannya untuk bisa masuk ke Akatsuki. Dan membuat Itachi semakin resah, kesusahan karenanya.

 **TBC**

 **Hwuuahh...!**

 **Chappy 7 telah terlewati. Uma update ff yang masih aman-aman dulu minna-san, hehe...**

 **Kalau ada yang bingung atau mengganjal di hati minna sekalian, tulis aja di kolom review di bawah ini yack... Uma usahain balas semua review minna mulai saat ini, te-he! XD**

 **Yosh, see you in the next chap...^^**


End file.
